The Sands of Time
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Gaaracentric. GaaxSaku. After the Shukaku is removed, Gaara sets to work on making his village trust him. He aims to increase his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. However, with noone in Suna skilled in genjutsu, he calls upon a certain pink-haired medic.
1. Chapter 1

_"You're just like they say..."_

_"You're a demon! A murderer!"_

_"Stay away, you monster!"_

Two men... One thing in common. They both were Jinchuuriki, carriers of evil demons sealed inside their bodies since birth.

...They were also lonely. Lonely, hurt, and pained on the inside. Because of what they were, people feared and despised them. Because of what they were, they were left alone to fend for themselves, both of them in their own little worlds of pain, regret, and remorse. They lived in these worlds, suffering every day.

Had they met when they were children, things might've been different. Had they met sooner, they might have gone through different paths in their lives than the ones they travelled.

Uzumaki Naruto, alone and broken in a world of pain.

Sabaku no Gaara, alone and broken in a world of hate.

Gaara was not the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Satou. He had changed significantly since he'd met Naruto. The encounter with the blonde had turned his world, his whole theory on _life _upside down. He never would've thought he could be loved, nor would he have thought that there was such a thing as true joy or happiness in others.

As he found out soon enough, the smiling faces of Kankuro and Temari, his siblings after he'd done a good thing was enough to make his heart swell in accomplishment. Though some of the villagers of Sun still feared him, that only set a goal for the Jinchuuriki to accomplish. He would prove to them that there was nothing to fear in him, that he was a source of love, and they could give their lives to him to hold and protect.

Though there were many a time in the past he thought about wreaking havoc on and destroying the village in the past, Uzumaki Naruto's smiling face appeared in his mind now and reminded him that loving others was the only way to true happiness.

Gaara had found out that love given, is usually love returned. There were a number of times he'd be traversing the streets of Suna on his daily stroll, and a small child would run up to him, clinging to his leg. He would always look down, flabbergasted. His heart would give a leap, and he'd only stare down at the child, not knowing what to do.

Finally, he'd ask, "Something wrong?" The child would always shake their head, looking up at him with those big eyes and smiling.

Sometimes, they'd murmur, "Thank you, Kazekage-sama," or "I love you."

Gaara finally felt he had a peace of mind.

And, after the Akatsuki incident, with his Shukaku gone, he was even more determined to prove to his beloved village that he was capable of their affection and trust. He trained hard, improving his control over his sand and increasing his stamina and chakra. He increased his aim with ninja tools, and practiced Taijutsu with Kankuro every day. He'd depended on his sand for too long, and he was determined to protect his village with _his _strength, not the strength of some demon. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't depend on Shukaku anymore because it was gone.

There was one thing he was missing that he was determined to work on as well: Genjutsu.

There were no up-to-level genjutsu specialists in Suna, so he had called up Temari for information on where he could find one.

"There's only one person that skilled in Genjutsu that I know of," Temari said. "Haruno Sakura, from Konoha."

"Send a message to Tsunade-sama requesting Haruno-san's presence here." Gaara replied, scribbling something down on a scroll.

"U-Uh, right." Temari nodded, heading out the door of the Kazekage's office.

Gaara threw down his pen, laying his face in his hands. He was tired, and wanted sleep. His eyes popped open with the realization that he could actually sleep, now that Shukaku was gone. He headed from his office to his bedroom, deciding to try it out.

He stood in his room, staring at the bed with a perplexed look on his face. "How do I do it?" He whispered, furrowing invisible brows. He wasn't completely ignorant of human actions, but sleep was one thing he wasn't familiar with. He racked his brain for things to do.

A lightbulb turned on in his head. He'd caught glimpses of Temari and Kankuro in their beds at night, and they were laying down, closing their eyes. Should that be what he tried? He shrugged, deciding it was worth a try. He approached the bed, laying back on it. It was comfortable, but what was he to do now? Close his eyes? He tried it, and his body relaxed. However, the thoughts running through his head wouldn't allow his brain to rest. He decided that until he could learn how to _really _sleep, this would have to do.

He relaxed himself, and tuned everything out except the villagers bustling around in the streets and the whirr of sand stirring in the wind.

xXx

"Craw!" The bird squawked as the Sand Jonin tied a message to its leg.

"Quiet, you," Temari mumbled, fumbling with the knot. She finally got it tied, the bird perched on her arm. She walked to the window, and said, "Konohagakure no Satou, Hokage's office." The bird nodded, fluttering off her arm and flapping its wings into the sunset.

"Hey," Temari heard a voice from the door. She turned around to look over shoulder to see her black-clad brother smiling at her lightly. She returned the smile, giving him a small "Hey," and looking back out the window over the village.

He joined her at the window, the both of them looking out at the sunset. "Gaara's trying sleep for the first time." He commented softly, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

Temari nodded, smiling. "..He deserves it."

"What were you doing here?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"He asked me to send a bird to Konoha, requestion Haruno Sakura's presence." She replied. "He wasnted the most well-known Genjutsu user available, and I told him about her."

Kankuro nodded, eyes gazing over the adobe buildings and ant-sized people on the sandy streets. "Haruno Sakura, eh? I heard she was the apprentice of the Hokage herself."

"Hai, she is." Temari nodded. "One of the best damn medics I've ever seen, too."

xXx

Gaara opened his eyes, after a while of laying back and relaxing. He didn't know how long he laid there, nor did he care. His mind was still weary, but his body felt refreshed from the long period of rest. He sat up, running a hand through his blood-red locks.

"Ugh," He groaned, squinting his eyes. He had a small headache. He didn't mind it much, though; it wasn't nearly as bad as the ones he had when he was a Jinchuuriki. His fingers gripped the soft red comforter laying upon the bed, feeling the fabric between his fingers. It felt nice; soft, and gentle. He liked the way they felt, never feeling anything that soft before.

He got up from the bed, looking out the window. A few kids playing ball in the dusty road caught his eye. They all looked so happy; it brought back painful memories. He turned away, unable to look at them anymore. He left the room, face its normal emotionless state.

He began to roam the streets among the villagers, unable to concentrate on his paperwork. Some cast him fearful looks, and others let out a dreamy sigh as he casually walked past them.

"Konnichiwa, Kazekage-samaaa!" One woman said cheerily, waving from a shop as he walked by. He looked at her, waving and giving a hint of a smile before continuing on his way. He spotted those children again, ahead of him. There was one child who stood out to him; the one a little bit aways from the group, looking sad and lonely, and looking at the playing children longingly. Suddenly, Gaara looked down, and stopped under his foot was the ball the children had been playing with. The children looked at him as he bent over, picking it up. He stayed squatting, and looked at the lonely one. He was looking at him as well, and Gaara lifted up his index finger, looking at the lonely boy and motioning for him to come to him.

The boy's eyes widened, before he hesitantly moved himself from his spot, shuffling towards the red-headed man. As the boy came closer, so did the other children, wondering what the Kazekage was doing. Gaara held the rubber ball out to the boy, giving him a small smile. The boy's eyes lit up, as his face contorted into a hopeful look. Gaara nodded, holding the ball out to him more. The boy slowly took it, hesitantly. Gaara put a hand upon the boy's head, fingers entwined in the boy's raven-black hair.

"A-Arigatou, Kazekage-sama!" The boy smiled, dropping the ball to throw his arms about Gaara's neck. Gaara fell back on his bottom, surprised. He blinked, looking ahead with wide eyes as the boy hugged him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. He could only sit there.

He didn't know what to do. Sure, he'd been hugged by little kids on his leg, but he'd never come in such close contact with someone before. Soon after, the boy pulled away, sort of sitting on his lap. Many villagers stopped to turn and stare at the scene before them. Many gave Gaara admiring looks. The boy gave him another smile, before saying, "Tamru's always admired you, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara's eyes widened. He felt his heart swell at the boy's words, and he got scared, not used to having his heart beat so irregularly. He could only look down at the boy with a sense of wonderment, and he slowly put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Tamru is your name?" He asked softly, gazing down at him.

"Yes, Tamru is—"

"Kazekage-sama, Kazekage-sama! Someone's here to see you!" Temari ran up, panting as she approached them. Gaara looked up at her, momentarily forgetting the boy in his lap.

"Who?" He asked.

"It's a surprise!" She said cheerily, smiling at him as her chest heaved lightly.

"Hmm…" He looked at the boy before setting him off his lap gently. He got into a squatting position again, giving the boy a small smile. He picked up the ball, placing it in his hands. Then, he waved his hands for the boy to play with the others. The boy joined them, and they seemed to accept him. As the children began playing again, Gaara stood, brushing himself off.

"Alright, let's go." He followed her back to the Kazekage's office, expecting to see Sakura. But he changed his hypothesis when he realized she couldn't have possible been there that soon. Even though he'd "slept" for a long while, the day was not yet over, and he knew Konoha couldn't have gotten the later and sent Sakura up there in that amount of time.

Nevertheless, he followed her up the stairs, trudging up each step like it was an obstacle course. He kept his face towards the floor as they walked, absorbed in thoughts. The boy he encountered reminded him much of himself when he was that age. That look of sorrow and longing to be accepted on his face was the exact image he had himself when he was younger. Gaara would have to find him again, and make sure he never felt alone; he would be damned if he'd let the boy turn out like himself.

Once they reached the office, Temari stood in front of it. She grinned. "You haven't seen him in a looooong time." She commented.

'_It can't be. Is it..?' _He thought, raising what would be an eyebrow.

She opened the door widely, and the man turned around to face them, giving them a grin. "Gaara! Long time no see, dattebayo!"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"Naruto..?" He muttered, blinking.


	2. Chapter 2

_"H__ate, sadness, and even joy… To be able to share it with another person… From fighting with him… I learned that. He knew pain like I did. And then, he taught me that you can change that path. I wish one day, that I can be needed by someone. Not as a frightening weapon. But as the Sand's Kazekage."_

_--Sabaku no Gaara_

"...Naruto?" He muttered, blinking.

"It's good to see you again!" The blonde said cheerily, approaching him and hugging him. Gaara only stood there until the man pulled away. "How are you, Gaara?"

"I'm fine, but.. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"To see you of course!" Naruto said, grinning. "Of course, I do have a mission and everything."

"Well, what is it?" Gaara looked at him, blinking.

"Well, I can't give extreme details, but rumors are that the Akatsuki are planning something again, and I was sent here to keep an eye on things." Naruto winked at them.

"How long are you going to stay?" Temari asked.

"I'm not sure. Until Granny Tsunade calls me back, I guess. She didn't tell me." Naruto shrugged.

"Temari, prepare him a room." Gaara said quietly, before brushing past them towards his desk. Temari nodded, before motioning for Naruto to follow her. They left the room, closing the door behind them. Gaara sat at his desk, pulling a pile of paperwork towards him. He grabbed his pen and set to work.

On through the night he worked, finally finishing the last stack by dawn. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. He rolled his eyes, knowing there'd only be more by the time Temari woke up and brought him his morning coffee. His thoughts travelled to Konoha. Had they gotten the message yet? He was slightly more hurried, hoping they'd send the pink-haired kunoichi as soon as they'd gotten. He now wished he'd put an "ASAP" at the bottom of his letter. The rumors that the Akatsuki was on the move again worried him, and without the powers of the Shukaku in his current state, he knew he wouldn't be able to take on that blonde-headed man again. He'd defeated him even with the Shukaku, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take him on now. He didn't give the medic they would be sending a second thought. He really didn't know her. He remembered when the Sand had made an alliance with Sound at the Chunin exams, and Gaara had fled with Kankuro and Temari after his battle with Sasuke Uchiha. She had arrived to protect Sasuke, and only ended up getting in the way. He scoffed at the memory.

But recently, when he had died at the hands of previously mentioned Akatsuki, he remembered seeing her face when he awoke. He thought he was looking at an angel, that he was still dead and she was the messenger from God welcoming him to heaven. He remembered quickly dismissing that thought, as when he died, he'd been at the gates of hell. He scoffed at Satan, and faced the black demons squawking and laughing impishly. He'd defeated hordes and hordes of them, and still they came on in endless waves. The extreme heat from the hot fires surrounding him made him break into a sweat and he punched and kicked one after the other, making it disappear into ash. He felt helpless as they kept coming, exhasperated and agitated at the sounds of Satan laughing at him. He muttered curse after curse, snarling as the sweat poured off of him in streams. He felt like he was falling into a black abyss, a bottomless trench of no return.

And then opening his eyes and seeing the life-filled emerald eyes of that woman immediately soothed his pounding, fearful heart and calmed him. Was it all a dream? He knew it wasn't, for it was too real for that. The devilish, smirking faces of the dead returned to his mind, and he shuddered.

He shook his head, ridding his mind of hell, Sakura, and what happened after he returned to the land of the living. It took him a moment to realize that Temari was now standing there, holding his steaming coffee. He opened his eyes, taking her in. "Gomen," He said, in a cracked voice. He cleared his throat.

"It's alright. I haven't seen you this uncomposed in a while. Are you alright?" She asked, setting his coffee down on his desk.

He took the coffee, holding the steaming mug in his hands. "Yeah," He muttered. After taking a long sip, he said quietly, "I was just thinking about things."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently, sitting in a chair.

Now, normally Gaara would spit at the idea of confiding in anyone. But this time.. He needed to get it off his chest. He felt like he needed to talk about it with someone, or it'd just grow inside him and swallow him up. He nodded slowly, before saying, "…It was when I died."

Temari's eyes widened a bit, before she nodded. "What happened? Was it bad?"

Gaara set his mug down in front of him, staring down at his reflection in the black liquid the mug contained. "…I was at the gates of hell." He murmured.

Temari's eyes widened again. She leaned forward in her chair, interested. "..And?"

"Demon after demon… I fought them. Satan laughed at me... I panicked. I felt like I was being swallowed up in a black pit, and I was sweating a waterfall from the heat of the fire surrounding me… I felt so helpless… It scared me. I'd never felt helpless before. It's like…" Gaara looked at her, face showing the slightest sign of fear. "…I was in torture… Endless torture.."

Temari's eyes squinted in sympathy. "Gaara.." She murmured. "I know how hard it is for you. I know what pain you've went through. I've never experienced the same pain, but I've been there… The whole time. I've been there."

He looked down.

"Gaara, I've always loved you." Temari smiled. "From the very beginning. You're my little brother, and from the beginning, no matter what you said to me or acted like, I've loved you."

"…Thank you, Temari." He looked at her, the lightest hint of a smile on his face. "I feel better now."

"Good." Temari grinned, standing from her chair. "May I leave? I have a mission."

"Of course." He nodded. "Good luck."

"Arigatou, Gaara-sama." She smiled, before disappearing with a poof.

Gaara sighed, running a hand through his hair as he picked up his coffee mug and took another sip. He growled when he found another pile of paperwork on his desk. How the hell did it get there? He didn't see Temari touch any paperwork, she didn't have it when she came in. He growled in frustration, hating the thought of more paperwork. He looked out the window, wanting to find an excuse to put off the damned paperwork. His eyes lit up in recognition when he saw the little boy from the day before. He was sitting and watching the other children play. Gaara decided to approach him. Despite his reluctance in forming bonds with others, he felt a connection with the boy. He supposed he understood him, in a way others couldn't.

Gaara left the Kazekage's office, traversing the streets. His eyes roamed over the people bustling about the sandy roads, looking for that boy with the tousled black hair and the dull grey eyes. As soon as he spotted him, he approached the boy. The kid was sitting atop a small hill next to one of the shops, looking at all the people travelling to and fro. As soon as Gaara sat down beside him, the boy looked at him, surprised. When he saw the man his face lit up and he smiled brightly at him. After studying the boy for a moment, Gaara looked ahead, at everyone. "Hey," He said quietly.

The boy turned his attention to the villagers as well, before saying a small, "Hey."

"Why don't you play with the others..?" Gaara asked quietly, legs bent at the knee and pulled to his chest. The boy was in the same position, sucking his thumb as his arm draped over his knee.

"I'm not like them." The boy said quietly, lifeless grey eyes peering at them, gazing at the children with longing and a hint of jealousy. Gaara peered at him and saw those eyes.

'_Just like me..' _He thought bitterly. _'What should I do?'_

Finally, the Kazekage looked at the boy. "I have a question for you, Tamru." He said quietly.

The boy turned to him, cocking his head to the side in a question.

"…Have you ever wanted to be a shinobi?" He looked at the boy intently.

Tamru's face lit up in joy as he nodded furiously. "It's always been my dream to become a shinobi!" He squealed.

Gaara hinted a smile. "Would you like to become one..?"

The boy nodded again, shifting from his sitting position in excitement.

"Well," Gaara grunted, standing to his feet and brushing himself off. "As of today… You are my apprentice." He held out a hand to the boy. The raven-headed kid took the hand, grinning brightly.

"You really mean it, Kazekage-sama?" He shivered in excitement.

"Of course." Gaara said softly. "And from now on, call me Gaara-sama."

"Alriiiiiight!" Tamru pumped a fist in the air, grinning. Gaara smiled lightly, the boy reminding him of Naruto. "I'm gonna be a ninja! Sweeeet!" He squealed.

"First thing," Gaara said, looking at him. "Shinobi don't squeal."

"Gomen!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Come with me." Gaara said, grunting as he picked the boy up. He lifted the kid over him, setting him to sit on his shoulders. Everyone stopped to turn and stared at them as Gaara began walking the streets with Tamru riding on his shoulders. Many of the women swooned over the adorable sight, and men stared at him, hearts swelling. Many had grown more faithful in the Kazekage. Since when had he ever given children piggy-back rides? This had proved that the man had changed, and was continuing to do so.

xXx

"Wow, Gaara-sensei!" Tamru breathed, looking down at his new apparel. It was almost an exact replica of the outfit Gaara wore when he was a genin, at the Chunin exams(with the exception of the gourd of course). "It's awesome! Thank you so much!" He hugged the man tightly, and Gaara only stood there.

"It's alright, Tamru." Gaara said. "Now, who are your parents..?"

Tamru's face fell. "I… I don't have any parents." He looked at the ground, face squinched into one of emotional pain.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. He kneeled down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Where do you live?"

"Wherever I can," He shrugged dejectedly. "I live on the streets if I have to.."

Gaara looked at the floor, before looking back up at him. "Well…" He said, after a moment. "You have a new home, now."

Tamru's face lit up. "Really?!" He asked excitedly.

Gaara gave him a small smile. "Of course. That is, if you want."

"Yes, yes I want to stay here!" Tamru yelled, throwing his arms about Gaara's neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Gaara-sensei..!" He cried.

Gaara sighed, lightly patting the boy on the back. "It's alright, it's alright." He said softly.

xXx

Sakura knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, desperately hoping her teacher wasn't drunk again. "…Shishou?" She called lightly.

"Enter." She heard, and by the tone of the blonde's voice, Sakura surmised she was sober. She opened the door, entering the room.

"You needed me?" She raised a pink eyebrow, approaching the desk the Hokage sat at.

"Yes," Tsunade smiled at her. "You have a mission."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on her hip as she leaned into it.

"You are to go to Suna." Tsunade said, sifting through some papers. "The Kazekage requires your presence."

"G-Gaara?" Sakura blinked, surprised. _'What would he need me for?'_ She thought.

"Yes, Gaara-sama requests your presence in Suna. It doesn't say for how long. I suppose it'll be a few days or more, for what he needs you for. So, pack some clothes."

"Why does he need me?" Sakura asked incredulously. _'Gaara, of all people…? Needing __me?'_

"He requires your presence, so you can train him in the ways of Genjutsu. You are, after all, Konoha's most talented in the Genjutsu area." Tsunade gave her a knowing smile.

"I suppose," Sakura said, turning her head to the side. "But I don't get why it's _me."_

"Well, there isn't anyone in Suna talented enough to teach the Kazekage." Tsunade chuckled. "Maybe he deems you worthy. You should be honored, frankly."

However, Sakura was quite the opposite. She was not honored, and she didn't want to go. Although the man had changed since the Chunin exams, she was still wary of him, and she didn't want to have to talk to him any more than necessary.

"I don't know, Shishou.." Sakura muttered, shaking her head.

"Come on, Sakura. He's changed, and you know it. It would be a good experience for you. Remember how you wanted your own team of genin?This would be good practice for your teaching skills."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it.." Sakura muttered, turning and leaving out the door.

"Good. Set out immediately," Tsunade called after her.

'_Who knows,' _Sakura thought as she headed towards her apartment in the middle-class section of Konoha. _'Maybe he has changed more than I thought. Maybe this won't be so bad.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_"W__hen you feel that the one you admire is disgraced, you are terribly hurt as well and become enraged. The more precious the person you worship is to you... Fighting for those important to you... He was... the same as Uzumaki Naruto. But just because someone is important to you doesn't necessarily mean that person is good."_

_--Sabaku no Gaara_

As Tamru inspected various scrolls and books, Gaara did yet MORE paperwork, racking his brain for numbers and letters that wouldn't come. He wondered when the kunoichi was going to be here for his training.

This posed a problem, he realized. What was he going to do with the boy? His days would be filled with his own training and the damned paperwork, and he probably wouldn't have any time for the boy's own training. But he knew if he handed the kid off to anyone else, even if it was for the time-being, the boy would be hurt.

_'There goes any leisure money for this week,' _He thought dismally. _'Temari'll demand payment for doing any paperwork. She hates it more than I do.'_

Gaara stole a glanced at the thick, messy raven head on the floor, and realized the boy was sleeping. He scooted his chair back, leaving his desk, and headed towards the thumb-sucking runt on the floor. He scooped the boy up, heading out of the room. He headed to the Kazekage's mansion, calmly sliding open the large front door and walking in. He traversed different hallways, until he came upon a guest room.

_'This place is so big I get confused sometimes,' _He thought amusedly. The boy shifted in his arms, and he looked down. He smiled lightly. _'It's almost as if he could be my son..' _He thought, inspecting the black rings under Tamru's eyes. He finally opened the door to the guest room, walking inside. He set Tamru on the bed in the corner of it, looking down at him.

"Who's that?" Gaara turned to look at a black-clad figure leaning against the door.

"I found him." Gaara replied to his brother, turning towards him.

"What's the kid's name?" Kankuro asked, then added as an after-thought, "You know, he looks alot like you for some reason."

"I know," Gaara said softly. "He was on the streets, watching the other children play. The look on his face.. Was an exact replica of the one on mine when I was little."

Kankuro nodded. "And now I'm guessing you don't want him to end up like you did..?" After he realized what he said, he cringed, expecting the red-head to do something harsh.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought.." Gaara said, voice almost in a whisper as he looked down at the boy. "And now.. He won't be."

Kankuro nodded. "Well, I have a mission. See ya." He waved a bit as he disappeared.

Gaara took another look at the sleeping boy before leaving the room.

xXx

"Kazekage-sama, I have to protest." A man stood up, hands on the round table. Gaara looked at him, seafoam eyes flashing.

"I must as well." Another Jonin stood, looking at him.

Gaara was at a meeting with all of the officials and high-ranks of Suna, discussing the rumors of the Akatsuki's returning.

"It's crazy not to post sentries around the village!" The first man said. "Remember last time the Akatsuki invaded? You cou--"

"Yes, and there were sentries that time as well!" Gaara snapped, standing and slamming his hands onto the table. This made the men shrink back in fear. "You think mere Chunin and Jonin are going to make a difference against Akatsuki?!"

"N-No sir!" The man's voice was unusually high-pitched, out of fear Gaara suspected.

He calmed down, taking his seat. "..I believe I'm the only one who could stop the Akatsuki if they invaded the village. That is why I requested the presence of on of Konoha's talented Jonin to train me in the ways of Genjutsu, since that is the area I am least effective in." Gaara said calmly.

"But--"

"Are there any questions?" Gaara asked, leaving no room for debate. Look around and seeing no hands, he said, "Good. Leave one sentry at each of Suna's walls, no more. These lookouts are not for battling. Any one of them sees a hint of black with red clouds, he or she notifies myself, Temari, or Kankuro immediately."

The men nodded, a few of them giving grunts of disapproval. Gaara ignored them, and said, "You are dismissed." He then grabbed his folders, leaving the meeting room.

Gaara entered the Kazekage's office to see Tamru whining and clinging to Gaara's chair while Temari tried to pull him off. Tamru was whining and Temari was grouching at him to let go. "Gaara, this kid won't let go of your chair! I don't know how he got in here!" She yelled, pulling harder.

"Release him, Temari." Gaara said, approaching the desk and laying his folders on it.

"Gaara-sensei!" The boy squealed, running at the red-head and hugging his legs.

"What did I tell you about squealing?" Gaara reminded him.

"Oh, sorry, sensei." The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, _sensei?" _Temari blinked, looking at them. "Did I miss something here?"

"I've taken the boy and I'm going to train him." Gaara said calmly.

"B-But Gaara! As Kazekage you won't have time—"

"I'll _make _time." Gaara interrupted, giving her a look that left no room for objection.

xXx

She landed on a branch, panting. It'd been five hours straight, and she wasn't nearly as far along as she wanted to be. She stopped, leaning back against a trunk of the tree she landed on. She pulled a canteen of water out of her pack, taking a long draught of it before placing back inside the backpack.

'_Ugh.. So not worth it..' _She thought, leaning her head back against the tree as her burning lungs took in deep breaths of air gratefully. She wished she could just go back home to her apartment, sleep all day, work at the hospital some, train with Kakashi-sempai, and then sleep some more. She didn't feel at all well with having to go to Suna, much less have to meet Gaara again. Her thoughts travelled to him, much to her protest. She wondered how he looked now. It had been around three years since she last saw him, after he was brought back to life by Chiyo-baasama.

She shook her head, clearing her head of him before her thoughts got any more detailed. She didn't deny that however weird the man looked, he was very, _very _attractive. She shook her head again, slapping her forehead.

'_Stop it, Sakura! Get your mind off of him, you'll see him soon enough.' _She growled mentally, standing up and stretching. She then set off again, leaping on branch after branch.

xXx

"So then, granny Tsunade started chasing me around the village with the thought that I had her Sake and.."

Naruto was babbling about different adventures in Konoha, while Gaara tried to focus on his paperwork. Tamru was playing with different scrolls on the floor again, and humming a song loudly. The red-head growled in frustration, throwing his pen down and burying his hands in his hair. "I hope she gets here soon.." He whispered.

"Who, Gaara?" Naruto stopped babbling to ask, blinking.

"Haruno Sakura, she is coming to train me in the area of Genjutsu." Gaara replied, looking at the blonde.

"Sakura-chan's coming?!" Naruto grinned. "DATTEBAYO!" He yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

"Why are you so excited?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Well, Sakura-chan's my best friend!" He said happily. Then he added, "I wish she were more, but.."

"You love her?" Gaara asked, eyes wider than before.

"With all my heart." Naruto's face was suddenly serious. "I'd die for Sakura-chan."

"You would die for her..?" Gaara asked, surprised. Although he didn't know why, because the blonde was just as caring about her when they fought at the Chunin exams five years ago.

"In an instant." Naruto replied, blushing a bit and grinning. "Dattebayo."

"Gaara-sensei," Tamru looked at the red-head, holding up a medical journal. "What is a vagina?"

Gaara's eyes widened abit, before he pulled the book away from the boy. "Uhm.. don't read that." He said, hiding the journal in his desk.

Naruto broke down laughing. He held his stomach, face scrunched up in an expression of laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?" Gaara asked flatly, and Naruto's laughter died down.

"Nothing." He chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm curious though, sensei," Tamru cocked his head to the side. "What is a vagina?"

"It's a hole." Gaara said quickly, trying to dismiss the subject.

"What kind of hole?" Tamru kept pressing the subject, and Gaara shot a look at Naruto(who was laughing again).

"Uhm… I'll tell you when you're... Taller." Gaara said dismissively, turning his back on them. He covered up the pink dusting his cheeks in embarassment. Tamru shrugged, looking through another medical journal.

Gaara, noticing this, snatched all the medical journals out of the floor, putting them on a high shelf where Tamru couldn't reach them. "No more medical journals." Gaara said, folding his arms over his chest.

"But why, Gaara-sensei?" Tamru whined. "They're interesting!"

"They're not something for 6-year-olds." Gaara looked at him sternly. Tamru sighed dejectedly, and looked through the scrolls splayed out in front of him.

Gaara looked out the window, after turning away from them.

"…Naruto Uzumaki." He said finally, looking over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at the red-head, cocking a blonde eyebrow.

"Would you like to train with me?" Gaara turned towards them. "It would also be a good opportunity for Tamru to watch."

"Aaaalright! Dattebayo!" Naruto gave him a thumbs-up, grinning.

xXx

"You've gotten… better," Naruto breathed, on one knee and panting. Gaara was in the same position, breathing just as heavily.

"You have too," He commented. He wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth, and struggled to his feet. They'd been engaging in tough, intricate hand-to-hand combat, using only Taijutsu to fight. Both shinobi were equally impressive, complicated kicking and punching combos being thrown at the other.

Tamru had been watching all of this with wide, wondrous eyes, taking everything in. He ran up to Gaara, tugging on his sleeve. "Sensei, will you teach me this?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"When you're ready for it, yes." Gaara said.

xXx

Sakura walked the streets of a village in the forest she was travelling in. She had just happened upon it, and decided she needed a break, so down from the trees she went, and into the village her feet took her.

She decided to have a drink. Some Sake would help her feel more comfortable, so she went into a pub. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of smoke, alcohol, and dirty men hit Sakura in the face. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust, but entered the pub anyways. She got many looks and a few cat-calls as she walked in, but she glared them all into silence. Agitatedly, she took a seat at the bar, and ordered a bottle of Sake. After the bottle and shot glass were set before her on the counter, she popped open the bottle, and poured until the glass was full. She then downed the small glass, tilting her head back and slamming the glass on the counter (yet not hard enough to break it).

"Another, please," A male voice said, and Sakura felt a presence next to her. She righted her head and looked towards the presence, and her eyes met with the smiling face of an attractive man. He had white hair and ice-blue eyes, and his smile was warm and genuine.

"Hello," He said, smiling at her. "My name's Anu."

"Sakura," she said, giving him a small smile. He turned towards her.

"Do you mind me paying for your drink?" He asked meekly.

"Of course not, but why?" Sakura blinked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, I have this habit of buying drinks for pretty girls." He said, chuckling. Realizing what he said, he began to shake his head, saying, "Oh, wait. That came out wrong!"

Sakura chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "I get it. It's all good." She then looked out the window. "SHIT! I have to go, I'm late!" She stood from her chair, starting out. However, Anu grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said, before looking at him apologetically and rushing out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_"To feel so strongly for someone you would fight for them... and die for them... You and Naruto Uzumaki have that in common. However, what if this person you would honor and die for is not a virtuous person?"_

_--Sabaku no Gaara_

_'Suna!' _Her mind screamed in relief when she saw the adobe houses and the sandy streets the next day. She leanded on a hilltop, overlooking the village. As if knowing her torture, a light breeze started up, ruffling her clothes and her glossy pink hair, making it sway. She closed her eyes, smiling at the temporary relief. Her calves burned with exertion, and her heart beat in her chest at a dangerously fast pace as she panted, taking in deep breaths of air.

"Finally.." She murmured, hunching on one knee as she looked out over the village. However different it looked from her home, that aura of peace still radiated from it, giving her a warm, comfortable feeling as she watched ant-sized people bustle about the streets. Her eyes got to the Kazekage's mansion in the middle of the village, and they rested there for a moment. _'My destination.'_

After a moment's rest, she dashed forward, determined to get to her goal before passing out.

xXx

"B-But Gaara-sensei--"

"I said no." He growled, getting impatient. They were back in his office, and Gaara was being kept from his paperwork by the protests of Tamru.

"Why can't you teach it to me now?!"

"You're not old enough!" Gaara snapped, shooting the boy a look. Seein another medical journal in the clutches of the boy, his eye twitched. He got up from his desk, walking around it and approaching the boy on the floor.

"What did I tell you about those?" He said awkwardly, grabbing the book from him and putting it on a high shelf.

"You told me not to--"

FWAP! Gaara and Tamru jerked towards the door which was slammed open, and Sakura ran in, out-of-breath and looking like she was about to pass out.

"I'm... Here," She breathed, then closed her eyes, falling over. Gaara quickly stepped forward and caught her in his arms. He looked down at her, and his heart did a flip in his chest as his stomach lurched.

In his arms... Was an angel.

_'This can't be Haruno,' _His mind whispered in awe. _'This... This gorgeous thing.. Can't be Haruno Sakura..'_

But, sure enough, the pink hair and maroon top gave her away as she lay passed out in his grip. Gaara only stood there, shocked and not knowing what to do. What should he do? Should he put her to bed? Should he just hold her? Should he try to wake her up? Lucky for him, he didn't have to make that decision because Naruto came in from using the bathroom, and stopped zipping his pants immediately when he saw them. Gaara looked at him, flabberasted.

"What did you do to my Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelped, immediately rushing to them and trying to lift Sakura out of Gaara's arms.

Gaara, suddenly feeling this black pit in his stomach, tightened his grip on the woman, giving the blonde a small glare. "_Your _Sakura-chan?" His voice carried a soft, but deadly tone to it.

Naruto looked taken aback. "You have a problem with that?" He asked, glaring back it him. Both men were suddenly feeling competitive, but their glaring contest soon ended when Sakura mumbled something from Gaara's chest, weary eyes opening.

"Someone smells nice.." She mumbled drowsily, giggling as her hand gripped the clothing of his shirt, hanging onto him.

_'She must not realize who it is yet.' _Gaara thought amusedly, keeping his arms wrapped around her loosely, supporting her.

She removed her face from his shirt, looking up. Her eyes widened and she screamed. She began struggling, her body hitting the floor as he dropped her. She let out a groan of pain.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?!" Naruto asked concernedly in a loud voice, kneeling and supporting her.

She looked at him, slightly agitated, and said, "I'm fine Naruto.."

Gaara remained silent, crossing his arms over his chest and watching them. Naruto helped Sakura to her feet, and she leaned on the blonde, body still worn from her journey. She shot Gaara a small glare as she asked, "Why were you holding me?"

"You were going to fall; you passed out." He replied, face expressionless. "Perhaps you would just like to fall next time?"

"Fine with me!" She snarled her nose up.

"So be it.." He said, turning away from them and returning to his desk.

Sakura looked down, feeling a bit guilty. She was supposed to teach the man, not snap at him for no reason. Her face turned pink at how good he smelled when he was holding her.

And now that she was looking at him clearly.. he was clearly more attractive than Naruto or any other man back at home. The only man who could possibly _try _to rival the red-head was her first love... The man who betrayed her, Naruto, and Konoha. Sakura shook her head before the tears she knew would come came.

"I'm.. Sorry." She muttered, chancing a look at the seated man. His eye caught hers and her heart pulsed, leaving a nerouvs flutter in her stomach. She quickly looked away, scowling.

"It's alright." His answer was unexpected, and the pink-headed woman looked at him in surprise.

"You must be tired," He said. "I have a guest room at the mansion, if you wish to rest for today."

Sakura nodded. "That would be nice, thank you.."

Gaara nodded back. "Very well." He stood from his desk, and moved towards the door. Sakura turned, about to follow him. As Naruto followed them at the door, Gaara turned to him and said firmly, "Aren't you supposed to be keeping a lookout on the city?"

"I guess.." The blonde grumbled back, shooting him a jealous glare.

"Alright, well I would appreciate it if my village weren't infiltrated today.." Gaara said in a tone harsher than he'd planned.

"Fine." Naruto clenched his fist by his side, and Sakura touched his arm to calm him down.

"Naruto, go," She whispered, smiling.

"Alright, Sakura-chan." He said, shooting her a bright smile. She returned the smile, and he left after shooting another look at the red-head standing next to his beloved Sakura-chan. Gaara gave him a small, smug smile, and then looked at the woman beside him.

Taking the face that she was looking after Naruto into account, he took the opportunity to let his eyes roam her body, which was well-developed from what he could tell. Her long, toned legs ran down from her shorts and medic skirt, muscular and smooth. Her waist, slender yet her hips were womanly and slightly curvy. Her breasts(which she had lacked in her earlier years, he remembered) were round and full, finally developed. And finally, the most beautiful part of her body... Her face. Clear and the perfect pink color, it looked smooth and her pale cheeks looks like those of a goddess. Her pink hair shimmered in the light and was light and bouncy, and he knew it was soft by the way it looked. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch it, he turned towards the stairs, saying, "Come."

She looked at him, and nodded, following him down the long sets of stairs.

xXx

She walked beside him, traversing the never-ending stairs leading from the Kazekage's office.

"Ne, Kazekage-sama."

"Just Gaara, please." He said, not looking at her. His arms folded over his chest, he gracefully stepped down step after step.

"Ne, Gaara-sama." She corrected her sentence, looking at him.

"Hn'n?" He looked at her. He caught her gaze, and felt his heart skip a beat. He grunted in annoyance.

"I've always wanted to ask, and I'm sure you probably get this all the time, but I'm going to ask anyway; You have a kanji symbol on your forehead, meaning love."

"Oh really? I've never noticed it," He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"If you'd let me finish," She snapped, and he gave her a look. In a slightly more humble tone, she asked, "Well, why is it there..? Not to be offensive, but you… Aren't exactly the most.. Loving person."

Gaara looked down, and by the look on his face, she knew it was a sensitive subject and immediately regretted asking the question.

"Listen, Gaara-sama," She said softly. "I-I didn't mean, y-you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to—"

"No, it's fine," He looked at her, and she looked at him, slightly surprised at the soft expression on his face. "I got it.. When I was young. My uncle… Yashamaru," He choked out the name.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, feeling sympathetic for him. Her heart hurt when she saw the look on his face, the look of hurt, remorse, sadness. "..W-What happened?" She asked softly.

"He… Carved it, into my forehead." He said quietly, looking down.

She gasped, lightly, eyes wide in horror. They had stopped walking when she has asked him the question, and they were facing each other now. Her hand reached up, and softly brushed the tattoo. She could feel beneath her fingertips now the indentions in his skin, and now knew he was telling the truth; It was in fact a scar, not a tattoo.

"He... Did this?" She murmured, taking in the wince as she touched it. She knew he didn't wince because it hurt, or he was in pain, but he winced at the memories that came along with the touching of the sensitive spot. His head was bent down slightly as he looked at the floor, eyes squinted as he recalled what had happened.

Her hand then decided to take on a mind of its own as her fingertips brushed back his soft blood-red hair, tugging on the strands softly as she ran her fingers through it. She smiled softly at the light gasp that emitted from him as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hair beneath her hands.

Gaara, feeling shivers running throughout his body, tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he let his hear begin to beat faster and harder, butterflies filling the pit of his stomach. He'd never been touched like this, much less by a woman, and wondered why he'd missed out on the wonders of the experience. She stepped towards him slowly for a better reach of his gorgeous hair, and he tilted his head back down, the tip of his nose touching the crook of her neck. Breaths escaped his mouth slightly raggedly, eyes squinched shut as his skin continued to tingle under her fingers.

The blonde kunoichi padded softly up the steps, making no noise whatsoever as she headed to the Kazekage's office. "Gaara—" She started softly when she caught a glimpse of brown, but seeing the two people obviously becoming intimate before her, she smiled discreetly and headed back down the stairs, determined not to disturb him.

However, with keen ears Gaara hear the footsteps, and his head jerked up. "Haruno-san," He whispered, looking down the stairs at where Temari had been.

"Hmm?" She hummed, raising her pink eyebrows in recognition, although she didn't open her eyes. Her hands continued to run through his hair, over his head as she smiled lightly.

He gently grabbed her forearms, stepping back a bit as he pulled her hands away from him. He looked at her now slightly frowning face as her eyes opened. Gently gripping her forearms in his hands, he said, "Let me show you the guest room, and you can rest."

She nodded, seeming to snap out of whatever trance she may have been in. He released her, and began down the stairs again.

xXx

"This is it," He said, opening the door to a room. They'd reached the mansion.

Sakura gasped when she saw the room. Though not giant-sized, the room was elegant and beautiful. The canopy bed was a dark ebony wood, and the comforters, sheets, and the canopy itself were a blood-red, almost the exact same color as the hair of the man beside her.

"I apologize for its size," He said softly, looking around at the room.

"No, it's absolutely perfect." She assured him, gazing around at the room in wonder. She then leaped on the bed, landing on her bed and bouncing a bit. She giggled, stretching out. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

Gaara allowed a small smile to escape his lips as he looked at her in amusement, arms folded over his chest. "Enjoy," He said. "Training starts tomorrow."

With that, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Perhaps the companionship of even an evil person is preferable to loneliness."_

_--Sabaku no Gaara._

He sat atop a rock, in a training area cleared out by a few Jonin of Suna. Trees, grass was planted around it, and it was a small haven of green against the dull brown of the sand surrounding it. A light breeze caught up in the trees, and blew upon the man, making his thick hair ruffle a bit. He had a serene look upon his face, eyes closed and face not scrunched up in though, worry, sadness, or anger. His muscles were relaxed as he leaned on his bent knee, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Hey."

He looked up, to see the pink-headed angel he had a dream about the night before looking at him curiously. She leaned forward a bit, hands behind her back as she cocked her head to the side. "You look like you're about to die from boredom," She commented.

"It's because I was," He replied, looking at her expressionlessly.

"_Was?" _

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?" He murmured, looking at her and raising an invisible eyebrow.

She blinked, then grinned. "I'm glad to know I'm a source of entertainment for you, Kazekag--"

"Gaara."

"..Gaara-sama." She smiled, then stood straight. "Ready..?"

He nodded, standing from the rock he sat on. He looked at her, catching her eye. Her eyes widened a bit, before she looked away, down the ground.

"A-Alright," She said, distancing herself from him a bit as she stood across from him. "Gaara-sama, the key to Genjutsu is being able to disarm your opponent, leave them weak and affected. If your opponent isn't affected, the Genjutsu is worthless."

Gaara nodded in understanding, listening intently. Sakura continued. "I will teach you many different Genjutsu, and each one requires excellent chakra control and maintenance."

This was when Gaara began to grumble, rubbing the back of his head. Chakra control wasn't an area he was very good in, and he'd forgotten completely about it while trying to up his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. "I'm not very good in chakra control.." He mumbled, chancing a glance at her embarrassedly.

However, the kunoichi only gave him an eye-crease smile, shrugging. "I guess we'll perfect that first, then." However, she was inwardly groaning. _'Great,' _She thought. _'That's another two weeks or more of staying here..'_

Gaara nodded, relieved she wasn't complaining(or so he thought), and waited for her to tell him what to do. She pointed to a tree. "Walk up it." She commanded.

He raised what would be an eyebrow questioningly, but nevertheless approached the tree. He ignited chakra to his feet.

"You don't have the Shukaku inside your body anymore," Sakura said. "So I'm sure that you don't have nearly as much chakra as you used to. This is why you should learn better chakra control. You don't have all that chakra to waste anymore."

Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance at the disturbing but true fact, but grunted, and began his climb up the tree, slowly letting chakra emit from the soles of his feet. By the time he got to the top, he already felt drained. "Damn!" He cursed, knowing he'd overused his chakra.

"Remember, your mind can't travel anywhere else." Sakura said, loud enough for him to hear her. "It must remain focused on how much chakra you allow to pass through your pores, making sure you don't use an ounce more than what is necessary."

_'How can I think about controlling my chakra when you're right there? My mind can't think of anything else..' _He thought, clenching his fists. He leaped down from the tall tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He looked at her expectantly.

Sakura looked around, eyes searching for something. Finally, she looked at him, biting her lip. "Is there a river or something around here?"

Gaara shook his head. "None, at all."

She looked down, finger to her chin in deep thought. "Well that's not good," She murmured, furrowing her brows. Finally, she looked back up at him. "Is there any water sources like a river around here, or the village at _all?"_

Sakura sighed, lowering her head dejectedly. "Well, since there's no water to practice on, try the tree again."

xXx

Gaara walked into his office, sighing deeply as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"See, you, Ka-... Gaara, sama." Came a beautiful voice from the door, before closing it.

"Hai," He called softly. He then commenced banging his head on his desk, muttering curses. _'Why did I say something stupid like that?!' _He mentally screamed at himself.

_He huffed, on one knee. He'd lost his concentration, and winced at the deep cut in his knee. It didn't hurt much, but seeing blood.._

_"Let me see it," He looked up, to see her kneeling before him, looking intently at the gash in his knee. A warm heat creeped up his cheeks as he stared at her. A green medical chakra emitted from her fingertips as she pressed them to his knee, guiding her chakra into his injured knee. He closed his eyes as he felt a coolness rush into his body as the pain seeped away, leaving nothing but a pleasant tingle from her touch._

_"You smell so good," He murmured softly, taking in her sweet vanilla scent. "..Like an angel.."_

_She blinked, stopping to stare at him with slightly wide eyes. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "What..?"_

_He seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head. "What what?"_

He was embarrassed, to say the least. And frankly, he was mostly embarrassed not at the fact that he'd said something to her about it, but the fact that he was even _thinking _about it. Thinking about her as if she were an angel.. That was something Sabaku no Gaara would never think, especially not about Haruno Sakura.

…Then why did he think it? Why did he open his big mouth and blab it to her? He got warm at remembering the surprised look in her eyes, the small pink blush on her cheeks, and the way her soft, rosy lips were slightly parted as she gawked at him. He licked his lips, grunting a bit before picking up his pen and turning his attention (or trying to) to his paperwork.

xXx

Dirt shuffled beneath their sandals as they walked, an eerie silence hanging in the black air. The air wasn't actually black, but the cave they were in was ominously dark, creating a thick blanket of darkness between them and around them.

"…The Kyuubi is in Suna."

"This is what we wanted, isn't it..? Eheheh, this should be fun." One rough-sounding voice cackled.

"Quiet, Kisame." The other voice commanded coldly. "You're not going on this one. Since your partner is now dead, I might send Hidan and Kakuzu instead.."

"Please, Leader-sama.." Kisame turned his head, looking at him. "I haven't been on a mission since he died, and I'm itching for a good challenge. Just give me a damn partner and let do this."

"Fine." The hologram stopped, turning to the shark-man. "Tobi is now your new partner. Gather him up, you'll set out for Suna soon."

"Alri--.." Kisame gawked at him, indignant at his misfortune. "Wait, WAIT. You're kidding me right?! Tobi?! No way!"

"You're with him or you're off the case." The man replied coldly.

"N-- … Fine.." Kisame sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping.

"Good." The hologram disappeared.

xXx

She smiled up at him, her green eyes glowing as her bubblegum locks ruffled in the light breeze. They were standing in front of eachother, him gazing down at her and her up at him. They were standing in the middle of a meadow (much like the one Lee and Gaara confronted Kimimaro in, except prettier), the trees around them swaying with the wind. He gave her a light smile, and a small hand reached up to touch his cheek.

He blinked, eyes widening a bit at the contact, as his body stiffened. "I love you," She whispered, eyes squinting a bit as she smiled brightly, cheeks pink.

She leaned closer, her face nearing his. He stiffened even more, breaths shaky as his heart pounded in his chest. Butterflies filled his stomach as he gazed down on her beautiful face. Arms down at his sides, he let his face be pulled closer by her gentle hands on his cheeks, eyes wide as he felt her breath on his lips.

He trembled very lightly, eyes widening more as her green orbs closed. _'Is she going to… Kiss me..?'_ He thought frantically, shivering at her breath.

He ached for her to go ahead and kiss him, to let him experience the wonders of her lips. He wanted to her to go ahead and cause that wonderful explosion in his heart that he knew would come as soon as she did it. But, she took her sweet time, apparently savoring his sweet breath as her cheeks reddened. His own face was already tinted red as his wide eyes refused to close.

As she leaned forward…

xXx

He jerked up, sweating.

Had he been asleep?

No, he didn't know how to do that. He'd been daydreaming, was the only possible answer. He looked at the few crumbled papers on his desk, under his elbow (which he was resting his chin on). He had been daydreaming….

About Sakura.

And himself.

About to kiss.

He shook his head violently, growling. It couldn't be happening. _Him, _and Konoha's Weakling..? Of course, she wasn't weak anymore.

He knew that from experience. She had been the one to help Chiyo fight Sasori, and they'd beaten him. They'd defeated the Legendary Sasori of the Red Sand, where his own brother Kankuro could not.

So Gaara knew the little medic nin had some power in her, and therefore could judge her by her feminine appearance, and what happened in the past. He didn't know all the details, but there was something going on in her head as she spent the Chunin Exams cheering from the sidelines. There was something going on in her head when she tried to stop himself from attacking Sasuke in his weakened state at the Chunin Finals (not that she had any effect). There was something going on in her head when she couldn't stop her beloved _Sasuke _(Gaara rolled his eyes at this) from leaving the village. Any she finally put whatever it was into action by asking the Hokage for tutelage (and receiving it).

Noone thought little Haruno would become anything, and she proved them all wrong. She was actually the best kunoichi of her age in the village. That Hyuga one was too shy, Sakura's blonde friend hadn't done anything, and the weapons' girl was pretty close, but her expertise didn't go far beyond weapons. None could compare to the pink-haired kunoichi when it came to instinct, pure brute strength and skill, and chakra control.

"Kazekage-sama," He looked up to see two Jonin standing in the door, bowing. He waved their bows away, and they stood at attention.

"..What is it?" The red-head questioned.

"Sir," One began, "Did you authorize the production of a Guard Tower at the front wall of Suna?"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. He then spat out, "No I did not." He stood up abruptly, his chair falling from the sudden movement. There was rage in his eyes, and he marched out from behind the desk, robes fluttering from his brisk pace. He marched out of the office, the two Jonin following behind.

"There was this, sir," The other one said, holding out a scroll. Gaara took it as he walked, and opened it up. Inside was a decree for authorization of the building of a large Guard Tower on the front wall of Suna, with _his own signed name _at the bottom. This made his brows furrow in rage as he rolled it back up. He glared straight ahead, only quickening his pace.

"I DID NOT authorize the making of that tower, and whoever did is NOT going to be happy they did." He said loudly.

The commotion and the sound of Gaara's voice outside her room made Sakura poke her head out the door. When she saw them walk by, Gaara looking like he was about to kill someone, her eyes widened and she followed them. She briskly pushed the Jonin out of the way to walk beside the furious man, looking at him concernedly.

"Gaara-sama, what happened?" She asked, eyes wide.

"This." He hissed, whipping the scroll out. She took it, and her eyes shifted from left to right as she read the symbols upon the scroll. They widened in realization.

"Unauthorized production of a guard tower?!" She looked at him, the scroll lowering. They all turned and jogged down the sets of stairs.

"Yes," Gaara growled, taking back the scroll and gripping it tightly in his hand. "And whoever "authorized" it is going to suffer the consequences."

"You're not going to--?" Sakura gaped at him. He turned his head to look at her, seafoam eyes piercing her.

"To what?"

"…K…K-Kill them..?" She whispered.

"No." He answered, turning his face to look ahead again. "But they're not going to be happy, I can assure you."

She gave a small sigh of relief, and they got to the door. Gaara flung it open and marched out, followed by the kunoichi and the two Sand Jonin. People stopped about the streets to watch them, many of them straightening in fear by the look on the Kazekage's face. They feared he would do something drastic, and this only upset Gaara more. Sakura, noticing their faces, gave everyone a reassuring smile, and some of them calmed, knowing and trusting the woman.

Gaara kept marching towards the front wall, authority and anger in his smooth, long stride. Sakura took the opportunity to look him over, and her eyes shifted over his form. His shoulders weren't wide nor narrow, the perfect size and width. They were strong, yet lean, and his back arched a bit like a cat's, and Sakura wished she could see the muscles rippling under his shirt. His legs were long and powerful, his waist narrow and thin. He didn't have a large backside, but Sakura could tell he had something to grab. She could definitely tell in the front he did; She didn't know if he was aroused or not, but there was certainly a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. She licked her lips, dirty thoughts entering her mind.

She shook her head furiously. _'Stop it, Sakura!' _She shouted mentally. _'This is the monster of Suna you're thinking about, the Kazekage, the untouchable.'_

'_**Untouchable?' **_Inner Sakura replied. _**'Oh, you know from experience he is very much touchable..'**_

Sakura's face turned pink as she shot back, _'That was by accident! I didn't mean for that to happen, and it won't again!'_

'_**However much you want it to…?' **_Inner Sakura snorted. _**'We'll have his fine ass one day, I guarantee it! CHA!'**_

Sakura's heated argument with her Inner Self was interrupted by the Kazekage looking at her and saying, "Stop staring at me."

She shook her head, saying dumbly, "Wha..?"

"I said," He grunted agitatedly. "Stop staring at me."

"O-Oh, sorry," Sakura said, before a lightbulb came on in her head. "You just smelled so _good." _She smirked.

His eyes widened a bit before he shot her a look, making the two Jonin behind them look at eachother in question.

He finally came before the busy nin working about the wall, and stopped, arms folded over his chest. Sensing an ominous chakra, they all stopped immediately, turning to look at the important man standing before them.

And there, in the middle, ordering all of them around, were the two men that protested against the Kazekage during the council meeting.

"Shit," Came the muttered words out of one's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'll get you!! Even if you blow off my arms and legs, if your poison paralyzes me, I'll get you, I swear it! No matter how much you resist, no matter what you do! I'll beat you half to death and make you scream about Orochimaru!!__"_

_--Haruno Sakura._

"Shit is right." Gaara said, tone gentle but death dripping from every syllable. "Who the hell... Made you think..." He began shaking a bit, fists clenched tightly.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked at the red-head in slight fear, hands clutching her chest.

"...You could authorize... Something.. I EXPLICITLY--"

"G-Gaara-sama!" Sakura squeaked, eyes wide as she trembled. His own trembling immediately stopped as he froze, eyes wide. His head slightly turned to glance over his shoulder at her. Seeing the scared look on her face, his heart skipped a beat. He turned his head back, looking at the ground and trying to calm himself, for her sake.

_'..No, the people's sake,' _He reminded himself. He shook his head, calming himself by taking in a deep breath. "You two have falsely authorized the production of a tower I explicitly said we did not need, and for that, you shall suffer the consequences."

He took a glance over his shoulder to see that the pink-haired beauty behind him had calmed a bit, and his heart-beat steadied some. He continued taking this path of decisions, and said in a calm yet authoritative tone, "You both are stipped of your Jonin statuses, and will never be able to attain that status again. Therefore, you are kicked off the council, never to return. Also, you are assigned 56 hours of service to the village."

With a swift turn on his heel, he briskly walked away.

"Wait!" Someone said, and he stopped. He slowly turned to look at them, and it was one of the shinobi working on the tower.

"What is it?" He asked, tone of voice dull and raspy like usual.

"What should we do about the tower?" He asked, pointing at the half-built building.

"...Tear it down." Gaara replied, before glancing at Sakura and the two Jonin who had told him of the news and walking away. Sakura followed him immediately, and the Jonin just stared after him, confused as to if they should come or not.

"G-Gaara-sama," Sakura breathed as she walked alongside him.

"What?" He looked at her briefly before looking forward again. His gaze was hard and cold as he looked out over the mildly frightened villagers they passed by. His stride stopped immediately when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the kunoichi who's touched him.

Her face was contorted into an expression of concern, as she leaned in. His eyes widened and his heart began pounding in the suspicion that she was going to kiss him, or something of the sort. Apparently, the villagers thought the same, because as he glanced at them, they were all watching with anxious interest.

She then whispered in his ear, "G-Gaara-sama, you're scaring the villagers.."

His face softened (in realization or slight disappointment, he didn't know), and he looked down. After casting a glance at the villagers watching them, he saw that they were disappointed as well.

In a way, he was glad she didn't kiss him; He wasn't used to physical contact, and he hadn't felt it in so long, he forgot what it felt like. He'd never really been in a personal situation with someone, especially not a beautiful woman his age, and frankly.. He was afraid.

His thoughts travelled back to the situation that developed between himself and the kunoichi not 48 hours ago. He remembered the soft touch of her hands, causing tingles of pleasure to ripple throughout his body... He desperately wished to feel it again, though he was afraid. Afraid that she, like his uncle, father, and seemingly everyone he loved turned their backs on, or betrayed him in some way or another.

Remembering the pleasurable tingle she sent through him, and being so close to her now, he resisted the urge to grab her up and kiss her the best he could. He turned away from her, heading in the direction of his office.

xXx

"Damn it Tobi!" The blue man groaned, hand gripping the hilt of his large sword tightly in agitation. "Now I know why the blonde fuck hated this... _thing _so much."

The basket-ball headed man had gotten them thrown out of Kisame's favorite bar, for "excessive noise and commotion." The damn idiot wouldn't shut up about something that his now deceased blonde partner did in the past, using overly-annoying motions to go along with story.

Of course, Kisame ignored it for he'd gotten used to it, but it seemed the other customers had a problem. And Kisame had to sympathize with them, for in the beginning, he was nearly driven insane by the dunderhead's antics.

Kisame was itching for a good fight, but was actually a bit nervous; He'd heard the Sand Brat had grown stronger since his encounter with Deidara, much stronger. And even back then the red-head was a challenge for the explosives expert; Kisame was kinda nervous to know what he was like now.

'_Maybe that extraction did him good,' _The blue nin thought, then added, _'But that blonde idiot shouldn't have let the Kyuubi brat get him.'_

"What is Kisame-san thinking?" Tobi asked, momentarily stopping his thoughtless babbling to ask a somewhat intelligent question.

"None of your business," Kisame grouched, rolling his eyes and hoisting the Samehada over his shoulder. "We're going."

"Okay, Kisame-san." The raven-headed man replied, shrugging.

xXx

"What do we have for dinner tonight, Tobi?" Kisame asked as they stopped to set up camp in the woods.

"Fish sticks." The man replied, in a voice two tones deeper than normal.

"What?!" Kisame yelled, horrified.

"What is it Kisame-san?" Tobi turned to look at him, his voice back to normal.

"N-Nothing," the man muttered, inching away from him and shooting him dirty looks.

xXx

"I wonder how Naruto-kun's doing," a raven-headed man murmured, staring out at the training field (which was occupied by Team Asuma) boredly from the tree he was in. The only one who seemed to know he was there was Asuma, who occasionally shot him questioning looks during practice. The man shrugged the looks off, staying still within the tree to conceal his presence, hoping to hide it from the blonde female amongst them.

She'd tried relentlessly to win his affections, but over the years, his own feelings had developed, and they weren't for her.

They were for a certain rosy-haired kunoichi that he'd come to know very well.

He remembered, the best night of his life, very vividly. It replayed in his mind, as he swayed in the tree.

_"Sakura-chan," He said softly, approaching her. She turned around, hands resting upon the red colored railing of the bridge. He remembered her mentioning that she loved to come to that bridge, because it was always where Team Seven met back in the "golden days." _

_She looked at him curiously. "..Sai? What are you doing here..?"_

"_I remembered you mentioning you liked to come here often." He commented, coming closer to stand beside her, putting his hands on the railing as he gazed out over the water. After peering at him for another moment or so, her own gaze returning to the running water, moonlight glimmering off the crystal blue._

_In the silence, Sai stole a glance at her, and quickly looked back to the water. Slowly, his left hand inched closer to her right (as he was on her right side), and after a moment, his hand covered hers, gripping it gently._

_Her head turned to look down at their hands, before turning again to look at him. He continued to gaze out at the water. Finally, she said, "…Sai?"_

_He looked at her calmly, as if he hadn't made a move to hold her hand. The look on her face was questioning, though she hadn't made a move to move her hand away. "..Yes, Sakura-chan?"_

"_..Why are you holding my hand..?" She asked, voice reaching a whisper as she peered at him intently. _

_Sai, deciding he might as well take the chance before he never had it again, turned to her and pulled her hand to him to turn her to face him. "I get this strange feeling around you..." He murmured, looking at her confusedly. Her sixteen-year-old face was just as confused as she stared at him, her hand lank in his grip._

_Remembering the ways his book said to show affection to a person, he pulled her hand past him to bring her closer. He dropped her hand to grab her waist, and pushed his mouth onto hers._

_Her eyes widened dramatically, and he stared at her through their kiss. _'Strange,' _he thought. _'She isn't hitting me, or anything of the sort.'

_He pulled her closer by the waist, and her hands pressed on his chest. Her eyes were still wide, as he stared at them. He noticed their beautiful green hue, and got lost in the swimming irises. Finally, being unable to keep them open any longer, he closed them._

_He pulled away, gasping for air. She was doing the same thing, and she began, "Sai—"_

_However, he left no room for speech as he dove in again, sweeping her up into another kiss as he held her tightly. _

"_Mmph!" Was her reply, as her eyes widened yet again. He closed his eyes, putting all of the little emotion he'd developed into the kiss they shared. She finally closed her eyes as well, and he was slightly surprised when her arms snaked their way around his neck, pulling him closer._

_She slowly pulled away from him, slightly dazed. "S-Sai.." She murmured._

"Saiii!" He snapped out of the daydream, and his head snapped in the direction of the shrill voice. Ino was waving at him excitedly, squealing random things.

"Shit," he murmured, before disappearing.

xXx

"Gaara-samaaa," Tamru whined. "When's my training?!"

Gaara sighed. "..Now." He finally said, eyes staring out into the red-hot sunset of Suna.

"…Wait, what?!" Came the protests of the raven-headed boy. "It's almost dark!"

Gaara turned to look at him condescendingly. "You're not afraid of the dark, are—"

"…Gaara-sama.."

Gaara's eyes shifted to the female presence in the door. It was Sakura. "..What is it?" He asked, face in its normal expressionless pose.

Without answering, she approached his desk, looking at him meekly. He walked around his desk, and stood in front of her, looking down at her questioningly. "..Hm?"

"U-Uhm..." She mumbled, looking down. He inspected her face more closely, and noticed a blush creeping up her rosy cheeks. He leaned closer a little bit, trying to get an answer out of her. But, seeing she wasn't saying anything, he turned his head to the boy sitting on the floor, peering at them intently.

"Tamru, go to your room, please," He said quietly, looking at the boy.

He nodded, before giggling and running off. He popped his head in for one last peek before closing the door behind him.

"O-Oh, Tamru," Temari said, smiling. "Is Gaara-?"

"Shh, Miss Temari!" He giggled, grabbing her hand. She blinked. "Gaara-sama and Sakura-san are being mushy!"

Temari blinked. "Mushy, eh..?" She smirked, allowing the boy to tug her away. "Something to tease him about."

"…Gaara-sama.."

"…Just Gaara, please." He said softly, looking down at her intently.

She slowly turned her head back up to look at him. Their faces were inches apart, and this made his heart jump in anticipation. _'Is she…' _He thought, _'..Going to kiss me..?'_

Her face inched closer, and he felt the warm breath from her slightly ajar mouth wash over his lips,making him shiver. "…_Gaara…" _She murmured, stepping closer (as much as she could). She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, and his own eyes were wide with anxiousness.

Her hands rose to grab his cheeks gently, pulling his face closer to her.

"_..Gaara," _She whispered, before brushing her lips against his. Though it was almost like air passing over his lips, he shivered, a heat crawling up his spine to his cheeks. He blushed furiously, his own eyes finding it hard to stay open. That split-second, was the closest to heaven he'd ever gotten in his life.

…He craved more. He wanted more.

"Sakura," He whispered against her lips (for their faces were still dangerously close together), one hand coming up to grip her soft, pink hair. The other made its way around her waist, pulling her closer. The contact of her body against his made a tingle of pleasure crawl along his back, and up over his shoulders, a ripple of his muscles.

She muttered his name, before then smashing their lips together, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as humanly possible. "Mmph!" Was his reply first as his eyes widened in surprise. However, they soon closed as he responded just as strongly, holding her close and pushing his lips against hers needily.

She gave a light grunt against his lips, eyes squeezed shut as one leg wrapped around his waist loosely, trying to bring them even closer.

However, before she could make any more moves, he pulled away from her lips slowly, gasping for air. As if she seemed to snap out of a spell, her arms were removed from his neck, and she stepped back, giving him some room.

"..G-Gomenasaii, Kazekage-sama.." She murmured, looking down shamefully.

"It's alright… Sakura," He murmured, tugging a bit on the neck of his uniform and coughing a bit. His whole body was jittery and unresponsive. Her touch had sent jolts of electricity through his spine, his body going into lock down from the alien feelings ringing throughout him.

"I just wanted to.." She coughed a bit. "..Th-Thank..I—" She stopped in the middle of what she was going to say, to turn on her heel and run out of the room.

"S-Sakura-san!" Gaara called, reaching out to her and running after her.

"No," She yelped, running down the stairs and away from him.

After he got to the bottom of the stair-well, and she still hadn't stopped, his hand dropped, and he plopped down on the bottom stair. He put his face in his hands, sighing.

(A/N: Okay, so I'd caught up on the latest Naruto Shippuuden episodes, and Sakura and Sai get a lot more communication in these episodes, and so I remembered: 'Hey! I like that pairing!' So I thought I'd add it in, for you SakuraxSai lovers. But don't worry, this IS a GaaraxSakura story, and it will be that way till the end. 3)


	7. Chapter 7

_"Sakura..."_

"S...S-Sas..uke.." She whispered, eyes wide with horror as she stared straight ahead. She felt cold metal pressed against her neck as he stood behind her, bodies dangerously close. He let out the most sinister, _evil _chuckle she'd ever heard in her life. However, the great amount of shock kept her from making a move, trying to resist, or saying anything as he moved closer. He pressed his nose against her neck and took in a deep breath as his nose ran up to her ear.

_"You smell so good," _He purred, a hand snaking its way around her waist, pulling her roughly back into a rock-hard chest. She let out a small whimper of protest, but her non-responsive body wouldn't move.

"S-Sasuke, s-s..stop," She breathed as he buried his face in her neck, letting his lips nibble on her tender skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing desperately to be somewhere else.

_"Don't you _love _me, Sakura..?" _He purred again, removing the sword from her neck and sheathing it. He took her up in his arms roughly, squeezing her to him and making her gasp for air.

"D-Don't touch m-me..!" She gasped, trying to make her lank body move.

_'Move...!' _Her mind screamed, but her body didn't listen.

_"I think I'll take you... Sakura.. _chan.." He smirked against her neck, gripping her tightly.

Light flashed and they reappeared in what looked like a bedchamber.

Her eyes widened. _'He isn't going to...' _

He smirked, shoving her back onto the bed and climbing over her. He began ripping her shirt away, grabbing her roughly and tearing at the clothing. Tears came to her eyes at the physical and emotional pain, as her head tilted back, body unresponsive and unwilling to move.

"Sasuke, stop!" She yelped, her chest and stomach now bare. Her arms wouldn't even move to cover her revealed chest, and he leaned down to nip at herpale, creamy flesh. Her pink nipples stiffened, and she squeezed her eyes shut again, the tears leaking onto the bed she laid on.

His face moved up to her ear after giving another nip to her breast. _"Oh, I don't think I will," _He chuckled smoothly, a hand crawling up her stomach to her chest.

She shivered, and he smirked maliciously at her before moving down and ripping away the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked and vulnerable. She watched him in horror as he pulled down his own pants, before crawling over her, positioning himself. She squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing.

"Sasuke, STOP!" She writhed about on the bed, tears littering the pillows as she struggled against the hands trying to grab her.

"Sakura, wake up!!" Gaara said loudly, furrowing his brows and trying to grab at her to shake her awake.

"SASUKE, GET AWAY!" She screamed, kicking and wailing, sobbing. She pulled harshly, and he stumbled, falling over top of her. This made her jerk awake, and she stared up at him with wide eyes. He laid over her, stiff as he stared wide-eyed down at her beautiful, tear-stained face.

Sakura felt a heat in her lower abdomen, and a few butterflies entered her stomach at his closeness. Her cheeks flamed red as she continued to stare up at him in shock.

Gaara's body was completely stiff and non-responsive from physical shock, the contact of their bodies completely numbing him. He suddenly felt a wonderful tingling engulf his entire body as he stared down at her in shock. His hands were on either side of her head on the pillow.

He finally summed up the strength to push himself up, quickly getting off of her and standing up, back to her. She peered at him, slowly sitting up and staring at his back.

"You were yelling and thrashing around," He said lowly, keeping his back turned.

"G-Gomen," She said softly, looking down. Her eyes winced, red and puffy from crying. "I-I was... Having a dream."

"What about?" He asked quietly, looking over his shoulder at her.

She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. She debated on whether to tell him the truth or not for a moment, before deciding on the former.

"It was... Sasuke," She finally whispered, looking at him with slightly teary eyes.

He turned around, to face her. "What about him..?" He asked softly.

To his great surprise, she got off the bed, running to him and throwing her arms about his waist, sobbing into his chest. "Oh, it was so terrible!" She cried, voice muffled by his clothing. "S-Sasuke... H-He was..." Her voice was choked by more sobs, shoulders shaking as she clung to him.

He blinked in shock, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Er... Wh-What did he.. do?" He asked slowly, looking down at the top of her head.

"He.." She slowly removed her face from his shirt, looking up at him with teary eyes. "H-He was about to... R-Rape me.."

His eyes widened and he stared down at her, before hugging her more tightly. "I-I'm sorry.." He murmured.

She nodded, sniffling again as she slowly pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. She then returned to the bed, laying down.

"Good night," he said, turning to leave the room.

"G-Gaara-sama," She whispered.

He looked over his shoulder at her, what would be an eyebrow raised. "Hmn…?"

"G-Gomen," She apologized softly as she peered at him from the bed.

"..For what?" He blinked, looking at her, mouth slightly ajar in question.

"F-For running… away," She whispered, pulling the covers up over her more, under her chin.

"…It's alright." He said lowly, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

xXx

"Geez, it's always so hot out here…" Sakura commented the next evening as she trod down the sunset-lit streets of Suna. She'd just got done with the red-head's training for the day, and was looking to get a small drink to calm herself. She spotted a pub, and walked in. Like any other pub, the smell of smoke, alcohol, and dirty men hit her in the face again. She trod over to the bar, ignoring the looks she was given, and plopped herself down on a stool tiredly.

"Sakura?"

She blinked, turning her gaze to the man beside her. Her eyes widened, when she noticed the man. "I remember you.." She said finally.

"Anu, yep," He replied, giving her a bright smile. He kept his gaze fixed on her, and Sakura swore she saw something _not _good flash through his ice-blue orbs. Her eyes narrowed on him, and she then looked away, towards the bartender.

"Excuse me," She said. Then man turned to her.

"What can I get for ya, Miss?" The man asked.

"She'll have warm Sake," Anu replied for her, and Sakura didn't notice the secret look shared between the two men. She only laid her arms on the counter, burying her face in them.

"You alright?" Anu asked softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sakura stiffened under his touch, shifting uncomfortably. Seeing this, he removed his hand from her shoulder. However, his gaze remained on her.

"I'm fine.." She murmured, looking at him suspiciously.

"Alright," He said, giving that bright smile of his. She smiled a bit back, however wary she still was. She couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something up his sleeve, the warm smiles and gentleness about him made her feel slightly relaxed and assured.

"Your Sake, ma'am," The bartender said, setting a bottle and a cup before her. She smiled, murmuring a thanks, and poured her first cup. She downed it, sighing contentedly afterwards. She poured another cup.

Around 7 cups later, Sakura felt unusually odd. She could down at least 10 cups and not feel as buzzed as she was now. Something was different about her drink. Her eyes narrowed upon the white-headed man beside her (Well, the best they could anyway) and saw that he still had his intent gaze on her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her, as if expecting something.

"I feel… Weird," She muttered, blinking repeatedly to try and clear her vision.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and her vision turned completely dark.

xXx

"To Orochimaru-sama she goes."

"You dare touch her.."

Sakura opened her eyes, vision blurry. She was laying on grass, and it was dark out. She couldn't see very well, but she could make out black clothes, and brown clothes, and a flash of red. She could hear the sounds of battle, and she sat up a bit, wondering what was going on. Through extremely blurry orbs, she saw the flash of metal, and blood littering the ground.

However, she was too weak to stay conscious any longer, and plopped back on the ground, passed out again.

xXx

"You'll die for what you've done," The red-head hissed as he reached out. Sand rushed forward, grabbing Anu by the ankle. However, a log appeared in his stead, and soon Gaara's ears were ringing.

Anu had cast a sound jutsu, and Gaara clutched his head, groaning. Anu used the chance to escape. However, he couldn't grab Sakura, for the Kazekage stood in front of her, guarding her although he was in pain. Anu grunted, muttering, "Failed," as he disappeared into the night.

After the intense ringing had stopped, Gaara made his way over to the pink-headed kunoichi knocked out on the ground. He peered intently down at her, before shaking her lightly. "Sakura."

With her lack of response, he stood, sand wrapping around her body. A large hand made of sand carried her along as Gaara walked, and he paused when she groaned a bit, shifting uncomfortably in the gritty sand.

For some reason, he felt the need to touch her. To hold her.

Gaara, once again, was disgusted with himself.

He couldn't deny, not to himself or anyone else that he had some feelings for the woman. He didn't know why, or how, but he did. And though he hated it, he loved it.

It was one of the most complicated emotions he'd ever felt. Sadness was simple; you either felt sorry for yourself, or someone else. Anger, you didn't think about. Something caused it, and it happened.

But love…

'_Wait, love?!' _He hissed at his mind.

'_Get over yourself!' _The voice in his head shot back. _'Suck it up and admit you love her, I know you do!'_

'_Who the hell are you, anyways? My conscience??'_

'_Try again.'_

'_My mind?'_

'_No, I'm your heart, you moron.' _The voice replied.

'_Not a very nice heart, are you..?' _Gaara inwardly rolled his eyes.

'_That's from years of neglect. I've had tons of time to look up some snotty remarks.' _

'_I've decided I don't like you. You insult me, AND you lie.'_

'_Maybe one out of two.' _Came the calm reply.

Gaara's eyes widened, for a moment.

He then shook his head, mentally tossing aside the organ and it's annoying, UNTRUE remarks.

…Were they?

..Of course they were. He wouldn't believe it. And if he didn't believe it, then it wasn't true.

Nevertheless, Gaara felt the need to satisfy his physical cravings, and the sand lowered the knocked-out Cherry Blossom into his waiting arms. He held her close, breathing in her sweet scent, which was slightly stained with the faint scent of alcohol. He wrinkled his nose, knowing he was going to find out the story once she awoke.

Gaara only remembered rushing out into the night when he didn't find Sakura sleeping in her room. He had made a habit lately to check on her before going to bed to rest (and perhaps daydream about her), and when he found the room empty he knew something was wrong. He was lucky to reach the kidnapper before the white-haired man had gone into sound territory.

The red-head sighed, knowing it'd be a long walk back to Suna. It was around midnight now, a little past, and it'd be early morning by the time he got back.

He was weary. Gaara wanted rest, badly, and couldn't help but think of an idea.

An idea that just might finally be able to put him to sleep.

He decided to rest in a small clearing beneath a tree for the night. He'd brought a small pack, for there was no telling how far the criminal had gone and Gaara knew there was a possibility of having to stay through the night somewhere other than Suna, if it was far enough away.

He pulled a small blanket out of the pack, and spread it out, sand holding Sakura in the air. The sand then put the pink-headed angel in Gaara's arms. The man then laid back, holding the sleeping woman to him closely.

Butterflies filled his stomach, and he felt a peace he'd never known before. He was suddenly very sleepy. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, her legs tangled with his. Suddenly, she shifted, grumbling a bit before wrapping her arms around his waist. He didn't know whether she was aware of where she was, who she was with, or what she was doing or not, but he didn't care; her touch sent him into a world of bliss which he'd never known before.

And, for the first time in his life, Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding her tightly.

(A/N: I DARE YOU. I dare you.. To try and type up a pre-rape scene, while listening to "Caramelldansen." ..;; It was the weirdest thing I've ever done.. Anyways, yey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had serious writer's block, which suckkkkks. Dx Anyways, the next chapter'll be out soon, and sorry the whole Anu thing isn't cleared up yet. It'll be all cleared up in the next chapter. AND, I'm bringing Naruto and the other guys back, too. Woo.)


	8. Chapter 8

_"Love is composed of a single soul, inhabiting two bodies."_

_--Aristotle._

"..WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Came an unearthly screech to Gaara's ears, awaking him from a peaceful slumber. Something was trying wildly to scramble out of his arms, but he held tight, still half asleep.

"Stop struggling..." He muttered, wanting to sleep more.

"LET ME GO!" Came that scream again, and he opened his black-rimmed eyes agitatedly. She stopped struggling when their eyes met, and they stared at one another, for what seemed to them like forever. Finally, she looked to the side, averting her gaze from his.

"..Gaara-sama, about the whole.. Uhm.."

"..Do Itashimashite." He replied, his arms wrapped tightly about her waist, binding her to him. He continued to gaze at her, which made her blsh in embarassment.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She snapped, but realized what the said and covered her mouth, eyes wide. "G-Gomen!" She squeaked.

Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. "I was staring at you, baka.."

She turned her head back to stare at him in slight surprise, soft pink lips ajar.

Soft, pink, kissable lips..

Gaara licked his lips, looking at them hungrily.

Sakura blinked. "Something on my teeth?" She asked insecurely, lifting her hand and rubbing her finger across them as if to get something off of them. Gaara grabbed her hand gently after unhooking one arm from her waist, stopping her movements as he placed her hand on his chest, holding it. She blinked, eyes widening slightly.

Gaara slowly, slowly leaned up. His eyes were half-lidded, gaze hazy as his heart pounded roughly in his chest. His breathing was slightly shaky.

..He was afraid.

But, his want overpowered his fear, and he held her tightly, holding her hand, and closed his eyes, brushing his lips against hers. This caused his heart to explode within his chest, body shuddering in tingles.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she licked her lips. she then closed her eyes, leaning down and pressing her lips fully to his, her free hand reaching to touch his cheek. Gaara's chest puffed out, as shivers ran through his body at the sensation. Fireworks exploded throughout his entire body(especially in the chest area), and he felt the pink-headed woman shiver a bit atop him.

Gaara leaned up a bit to increase the passion of the kiss. He sat up, her straddling his hips. That alone caused tingling sensations throughout his pelvis and legs, and her lips caused his heart to explode. She pulled away from his lips only to dive back in again, stifling a small groan against his mouth. Her hands went to his hair, running through it, fingers tingling against his scalp as she kissed him.

He was in heaven, or the closest he would ever get to it, he felt. All thoughts of life, death, hell, anger, sadness, fear, the village, the situation, and the upcoming danger were erased from his mind by sheer pleasure and happiness.

...If a kiss could do such things to him, he thought, what would happen if they went further?

He figured it'd be too much to take, for now. His body was going into sensory overload, and he shuddered, muscles tightening. He pulled away from her lips, before plopping back wearily, trying not to tremble from the blood racing through his veins. Sakura stared down at him, hazy green eyes clearing a bit.

"G-Gomen," she apologized, quickly getting off of him and standing awkwardly to her feet. Gaara slowly sat up, still nerve-ish and jerky.

"I-It's fine," He replied, also standing up. He packed up the blanket, and began walking, expecting the kunoichi to follow him. However, when he didn't feel a presence behind him, he looked back to see her on her knees.

He raised what would be an eyebrow, and returned to her side, squatting. "What is it?" He asked.

"I-I can't walk," She whispered, embarassed.

"From the drugs, most likely," He commented, grunting as he picked her up, bridal-style in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" She screeched. "Put me down, now!"

"No," He said shortly, beginning to walk with her in his arms.

"Yes! Put me down NOW!" She began struggling in his arms, kicking and banging on his chest.

He didn't stir; he only kept walking, ignoring her movements like they were nothing.

..This only angered her more. She turned red in the face. She began kicking and screaming.

xXx

"I wonder if he's okay.." The blonde sighed, looking down at the village through the window dejectedly.

"Talking about Gaara?" Another blonde asked in reply, leaning against the wall near her.

Temari looked up to see blue eyes, and she blinked. "Naruto? Aren't you on sentry duty..?"

"Yeah, but even I need a break sometimes, 'tebayo!" He grinned, showing pearly whites in a bright smile. Temari returned a small smile, and moved away, sitting in a chair at the table of the mailing room.

"Come here often?" Naruto asked, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Mhm," she muttered, beginning to brush something on a scroll. "Calms me."

"What are you writing?" He asked, leaning over to peer at the words.

"Nothing." She said gruffly, rolling up the scroll and putting it away. She then sat back, closing her eyes and listening to the birds chatter amongst themselves.

Naruto only stared at her, wondering what was in the scroll.

"..So peaceful, they are." She finally murmured, not moving.

"Who?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"..The villagers," She replied, opening her eyes and turning her head to look in the direction of the window. "They go about life as if nothing's coming.."

"What if nothing IS coming..?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

Temari turned her head to look at him, smirking a tiny bit. "Then I guess there really isn't any worry, then."

They stared at eachother for a moment, small smirks on their faces. Temari opened her mouth to say something, but Kankuro burst in the door. The surprise made the birds jump, wings fluttering and beaks squawking.

"Temari!" He said, huffing slightly from what the woman guessed was a lot of running.

"What is it?" She asked, standing up abruptly. Naruto followed her movements, a look of concern on his face.

"..Akatsuki has been sighted." He said, an ominous tone to his voice.

"What?! By who?!" Temari asked, eyes wide.

"Scouts were sent to search the deserts surrounding Suna. The spotted red and black. It disappeared shortly after, but they were sure it was Akatsuki."

Temari frowned angrily, brows furrowing. "We need Gaara, and NOW." She headed for the door, saying, "Kankuro, you're coming with me. We're getting the Kazekage back."

"What about me?! I'm coming too!" Naruto shouted, starting after Temari. The woman looked over her shoulder at him, frowning.

"No." She said.

"Why not?!"

She turned around, and surprisingly, she put her hands on his shoulders, looking at him determinedly. "Naruto."

"What? Why can't I--"

"You're going to search for the Akatsuki, alone." She said. "You'll find them and hold them off as long as you can. We'll find Gaara shortly, I know."

Temari then let go of him, and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a small earpiece, attached to a wire and a small device. "This is how we;ll keep in contact." She said, handing the first one to him and pulling out another.

"How does it work, 'tebayo?" He asked, inspecting it.

"It's on already. Turn the volume up a bit, and press the small button on the side of the main device to talk into the microphone attached to it. The earpiece goes in your ear." Temari said, placing her earpiece in and adjusting the volume. "Now, you must update us on your location daily. Good luck, Naruto." She gave him a small smile, before heading out the door, Kankuro right behind her.

Naruto blinked, cheeks turning a small pink before he placed the earpiece in his ear, fumbling with the device. The earpiece in his ear squeaked, and he groaned, holding his ear. He turned the volume back down a tad, adjusting it. Then, with a grim look on his face, he set out.

_'I'm probably going to get killed today.'_

xXx

"We've been walking for hours," Sakura complained, sighing wearily.

"Correction: I'VE been walking for hours." Gaara snapped, glaring at her.

"Gomen," She quickly apologized, returning to her meek state.

"Stop apologizing," He snapped again, rolling his eyes. The red-head was getting into a bad mood, and he didn't know why. He was holding his arms the most beautiful girl in the world.

...Maybe that was it.

'_Oh, I see we're grumpy again,' _Came that familiar voice in his head.

'_What do you want?!' _He growled, not wanting to speak to the rapidly beating organ in his chest.

'_I'm hurting. You ever heard of a man named Aristotle?'_

'_No.'_

'_Well you have now. "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies," he said.'_

'_Why the hell do I care what some old fart said a long time ago?'_

'_Thought you never heard of him? How do you know he's dead?'_

'_..—Ugh, whatever—What's the damn point?'_

'…_You HAVE heard of him, and you've heard that quote.'_

'…_What is the POINT of all this?!' _Gaara was getting angry at the point.

'_You and Sakura share a soul; it's the only sensible solution. You love her.'_

'_I do not love her!!' _Gaara growled.

"Gaara-sama, what's wrong?"

'_Yes you do; hear my rapid beating? That's proof enough. Just admit it.'_

'_I DO NOT love her!'_

"Hello? Earth to Gaara."

'_Yes, you do!!'_

"I DO NOT LOVE HER!!" Gaara yelled, stopping in his tracks. He dropped the kunoichi, and clutched his heart, grunting and cursing.

"Gaara-sama, what's wrong?! Is it your heart?!" Sakura asked, standing up and touching his shoulder. He jerked away, turning his back on her.

Sakura looked at his back, a sad expression on her face. "G-Gaara-sama.."

He didn't answer; however, his grunts and cries had been replaced by heavy breathing.

"...What do you do to me..?" He asked, _looking_ over his hunched shoulder at her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Gaara abruptly turned around and grabbed her hand roughly, putting it to his chest. "This.." He looked down, closing his eyes. Sakura could feel his rapid, erratic heartbeat beneath his chest. It was indeed unusual.

...The problem was...

Her own heart was doing the same thing.

xXx

"Kisame-san, this desert is hot!" Tobi complained in a whiny voice.

As usual with Tobi, Kisame was on the edge. Tired and hungry, and with the worst partner for anyone in the world to have, the shark-man was busy with feeling sorry for himself when he saw a bit of green. He also heard the sound of running water, and he licked his dry lips.

"Water.." He whispered, gripping at his empty, _dry _canteen. His dry tongue wallowed in his mouth, running along and across his razor-sharp teeth.

"What was that, Kisame-san?" Tobi stopped his blabbering to ask.

"Shut up, Tobi," Kisame hissed, walking faster towards the oasis in his view.

"I can.. Make it," He said, wishing very much for some of the water he heard rushing around. His realistic brain began ticking. What if this water didn't exist and it was all his imagination?

He quickly dismissed the thought, the need for water overwhelming him.

"Th-The water.." He said, reaching out as he stumbled along.

"Uhh, Kisame-san, there is not water," Tobi said.

Kisame's eye twitched. Leave it to the annoying runt to be the bearer of bad news..

"I NEED it," He whispered, still inching closer.

"Kisame-san, if you need water that badly, why don't you.. Just use a water jutsu?" Tobi pointed out thoughtfully.

Kisame blinked. The brat had a good idea for once. It only agitated Kisame that Tobi, of all people had managed to think of it and not himself.

Kisame stood straight, putting his hands together in a seal as Tobi watched interestedly. "Cup Of Water no Jutsu!" He said, and a glass of water floated in front of him. He took the glass, gulping down the water thirstily. It instantly refilled, and he gulped down glass after glass.

Amidst the man's drinking, Tobi raised his index finger, and asked meekly, "Uhm.. C-Can Tobi have so—"

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Kisame yelled, shooting a laser out of his mouth at Tobi.

He then grinned, looking at the fried man on the ground. "Shoop da Whoop," He said, before drinking a few more glasses.

(A/N: DON'T KILL MEH! I HAD TO DO IT! SHOOP DA WHOOP! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."_

_--James A. Baldwin._

"Naruto, what's your position?" The blonde spoke into the little mic in her ear.

"Uhhh..." Naruto looked around confusedly. "...In the middle of a... Big desert."

Temari huffed. "That doesn't help, you dolt. Have you seen anything unusual, any _person _unusual or out of place?" She huffed again, leaping alongside her black-clad brother across the sand and dirt.

"Uhh... Nope, just san-- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT." Temari jerked the piece out of her head, looking at it oddly. It had cut off. Then, in realization, she looked at Kankuro grimly.

"I think Naruto's in trouble. Let's move faster." She said, and they moved ahead, at a much faster pace.

xXx

They walked together in silence.

The kind of silence where it's extremely awkward, yet it's appropriate and somewhat comforting. Every once in a while Sakura would glance at the attractive red-head, and red would spread through her cheeks, heart-rate speeding up.

"Sakura," He said finally. She looked at him, and stopped walking when he did. Her heart-rate sped up when their eyes met.

"I'd like for you to teach me a new genjutsu."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Now?!"

"Right here, right now." He said determinedly. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wouldn't go away. That feeling contained thoughts of something bad happening to the village while he was away.

"B-But your chakra control--"

"I don't have time for that right now!" He snapped. At her wince, he calmed, and said in a less harsh tone, "I want you to teach me a genjutsu. I just have this bad feeling something's happening, and I need to know at least one in case I ever need to use it."

"...What kind of thing?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"I don't have time for that either!" His hands clenched into fists. "I need a new genjutsu; a powerful one."

"..Your chakra control's not near perfect," She grunted, "But I'll teach you one. Ready?"

Gaara got into a comfortable battle stance, and nodded determinetely. Sakura's heart swelled, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. She nodded, and put her hands into a seal.

"This one's first," she said, showing him. He mimicked the sign, nodding.

"Now, this." She said, switching to another hand sign. He copied, forehead furrowing in concentration.

"And finally, this." She said, doing yet another sign. He then switched from the first to the middle to the last, testing out the signs and waiting for her approval.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, standing straight.

"The genjutsu causes the victim to feel as if they are tumbling inside a tornado, around and around. It makes them sick, and it doesn't stop until either they break the genjutsu, you lose concentration, or you run out of chakra."

Gaara nodded, taking in the information.

"Now, I want you to use the genjutsu on me." She commanded.

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at her. "What?!"

Sakura frowned. "I want you to cast that genjutsu on me!"

"But, why?!"

"I can break out of it easily!" Sakura snapped. "Now do it! And envision me tumbling around in a whirlwind as you do the signs!"

Gaara hesitantly nodded, before closing his eyes. He envisioned the beauty tumbling around in a giant cyclone, her body getting battered. He shuddered, but did the hand signs anyways, and opened his eyes.

Sakura was on her knees, body trembling as she took gasping breaths. Her eyes were squeezed shut, mind contorting into the image that she was tumbling through a whirlwind, body being battered and beaten by the fierce winds.

Gaara watched her roll around, groaning and trembling, about to throw up. He couldn't take it anymore.

He released the genjutsu, running to her side. She collapsed, and he held her in his arms.

"Sakura," he said softly, nudging her a bit.

She mumbled something, shifting a bit.

"Sakura, please wake up," He murmured, nudging her a bit harder.

She turned, wincing in pain as she buried her face in his stomach. He blinked, looking down at her. His hand rested on her head, and he gave it a gentle rub, face contorting into one of immense concern.

"Looks like I have to carry her again.." He muttered, and hoisted her up in his arms, beginning to walk.

xXx

"Oh, looks like we don't even have to go to the village, Tobi!" Kisame cackled, holding the blonde above the ground by the neck.

"You got him good, Kisame-san!" Tobi cheered, giggling.

The clone then poofed in Kisame's grip, and the shark-man blinked, confused. He then looked over his shoulder to see Naruto in the air above him, a glowing blue ball in his hand. Kisame barely had time to dodge, and the ball ripped his right sleeve, revealing a bulky blue arm.

"Never too smart were you?!" Naruto grinned, flipping back and landing on the sand on his feet.

"Little brat," Kisame hissed, gritting his razor-sharp teeth. He gripped his slightly burned arm, sword still positioned on his back. He then grabbed it, skin quickly healing, and pulled the sword over his shoulder, holding it out. "You're dead meat!"

"No, Kisame-san!" Tobi cried, "We're supposed to get the Kyuubi!"

"This kid is the Kyuubi you idiot!" Kisame growled, keeping his eyes on the crouching blonde.

"Tobi meant that Kisame-san shouldn't kill him like he said he was going to do!" Tobi protested.

"Shut the HELL UP, Tobi!" Kisame roared, glaring at the masked wonder in rage.

Naruto took the chance to leap at the shark-man, igniting a red glowing orb in his hand, much larger than the blue one previously in his hand.

"OODAMA RASENGAAAAAAAN!" He screamed, and hit the man straight on in the chest. Naruto grinned in victory as the man fell back, a hole in his stomach. However, his grin faded as it poofed into thin air. He was caught off-guard, and was hit was a large wave, Kisame riding atop his, hands in a seal.

His head popped above the water, and the blonde spluttered. He was already feeling a little drained. The Oodama Rasengan took a hell of a lot of chakra, and even though the Kyuubi had tons of it, like all creatures, it was limited.

"I hope Temari and Kankuro get here soon.." Naruto grumbled, coughing again.

xXx

A flash of black.

Gaara's gaze switched to ahead of him instead of down at the girl in his arms, and he saw Kankuro and Temari land in front of him.

"Naruto!" Temari said to her ear. Gaara looked at her oddly.

"Come in, Naruto! Are you there?!" She said, brows furrowing.

"Something going on?" Gaara asked Kankuro as Temari kept trying to reach the blonde.

"Gaara, Akatsuki's been sighted outside the village, in the deserts surrounding us."

Gaara's eyes widened. "…WHAT?!"

His cry of rage woke Sakura up, and her bleary eyes opened. "Wh-What's wrong..?" She asked softly.

Gaara looked down at her, face furrowing in concern and anger. She frowned up at him, eyes questioning.

"Looks like I'll have a chance to use that genjutsu," He murmured, and Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean--?"

"Akatsuki's been sighted outside the village." Gaara said, and looked at his siblings in determination.

"…Temari, take Sakura back to the village," He said, handing the pink-headed kunoichi to his sister.

"I can walk!" Sakura growled, wriggling out of her arms and standing. "I want to fight, I know I can!"

"That's out of the question." Gaara replied sternly, glaring at her. "Go back, and stay out of it."

"Gaara-sama, I want to help!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, You're GOING BACK!" He yelled in return, and pointed in the direction of Suna. "NO arguments."

Sakura bowed her head, tears coming to her eyes. She then turned her back on them, running.

"Temari, look after her." Gaara said, and Temari growled.

"I can help, Gaara!" She protested.

"NO. You're going too. Now, GO!" He said, in a tone that left no room for arguments. Temari's eyes widened in slight fear, and she left after Sakura.

"You know you might've ruined your relationship with her," Kankuro pointed out, referring to Sakura.

Gaara hung his head, sighing. "I'm only thinking of her safety.."

"Well, Naruto's on the scene. And from Temari pulling out that earpiece earlier like it was diseased, something happened on Naruto's end. So, we'd better hurry."

"I understand, let's go."

And the pair disappeared.

xXx

"HOLD STILL!" Kisame growled, swiping at the blonde. Naruto dodged, snickering.

"You're so slow even _I _can't believe it, 'tebayo!" He laughed.

"That's IT!" Kisame looked over his shoulder at Tobi, who was standing there the whole time. "YOU LOUD, YOU COULD HELP!"

"Kisame-san seems to be handling it," Tobi said, shrugging.

"GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" Kisame roared, throwing a kunai at him. It bounced off his mask. However, the orange mask cracked, and broke, falling off Tobi's face in slivers.

Naruto and Kisame both paused in what they were doing.

xXx

"How much farther?" Gaara asked, and Kankuro shrugged, adjusting his black gloves as they leapt along.

Gaara looked at his brother. "Kankuro, let me ask you something."

Kankuro looked back at him. "What is it?"

Gaara looked down, face furrowing in concentration and slight confusion. "..Have you ever loved someone?"

Kankuro took in his breath deeply through his nose, and let it out of his mouth.

"…Yes." He answered finally.

"How did it feel?" The red-head asked, concentrating on the sand and dirt below.

"It felt like..." Kankuro bit his lip in thought. He brought a hand to his painted face, scratching his chin. "Well, nothing I can explain really."

"What does your body do?" Gaara asked quietly.

"…Well, whenever I saw her, my heart sped up, beating faster, yet slower at the same time."

'_Check,' _Gaara thought.

"I got those odd butterflies in my stomach, somewhat like the ones you get when you're nervous," The brunette continued.

'_Check,' _He thought again.

"I looked at her and saw every flaw more clearly, yet I didn't care because it only made her more beautiful."

Sakura's pink hair immediately went to Gaara's mind.

"I got the urge to spend time with her, every waking minute of the day.. I felt the need to be near her at all times."

'_Check,' _Gaara thought, mind becoming less and less sure of his unability to love and more nad more sure that his heart might've been… _Right._

"She had that way about her that calmed me, made me feel at peace..." Kankuro murmured.

'_Check to that too..' _Gaara sighed inwardly, and noticing his brother's abnormally soft-spoken tone of voice, looked at him.

Kankuro's face was different from any other expression Gaara had seen before. It was soft, loving, somewhat regretful.

"Something the matter, Kankuro?" He decided to ask.

"No, I'm fine," The black-clad brunette replied, looking down.

The travelled along in silence before Gaara decided to take it a step further.

"Who was she?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Kankuro asked, slightly annoyed.

Gaara became slightly agitated at his brother's ignorance of his temper, but nevertheless said calmly, "I just want to know."

Kankuro looked at him. "..Is there a girl you have feelings for, brother?"

"No," Gaara replied, still refusing to admit anything, though the signs were obviously there.

'_I can't love her, yet.. I think I do,' _He thought dismally.

"I think there is," Kankuro said, but let the subject drop.

The two siblings continued to leap along in silence, both keeping to themselves.

'_Let's hope we find Naruto soon,' _Kankuro thought.

xXx

Kisame and Naruto stopped all actions, to stare at the unmasked man.

Both faces adorned expressions of complete and utter shock and horror.

"…What the…" Naruto gaped, eyes the widest they'd ever been.

"I'd only heard about him.." Kisame whispered, horrified.

…In front of them, was Madara Uchiha.

(A/N: UH-OH! What's gonna happen? Okay guys, I'm leaving for camp on Mnday, so I'm going to try to get at least Two more chapters out before then. Cause I'm going to be gone from Monday to Saturday, so I hope you guys enjoy. Please Review! PLEEEASE! D:)


	10. Chapter 10

_"Peace cannot be achieved through violence, it can only be attained through understanding."_

_--Ralph Waldo Emerson._

"Kisame." The man before them said, in a cold, deep voice.

"You're... You're.. NOT TOBI!" Kisame yelped, skittering back behind Naruto. Naruto was too shocked to look anywhere but at the now sinister-looking man before them.

"Idiot, what do you expect?" Madara said, glaring at them coldly. "That idiot Tobi is my cover, and it seems I've been playing for too long.."

"We're going now." Madara said with finality in his voice, and turned on his heel to leave.

"B-But what about--" Kisame began but Madara cut him off.

"Don't say a word."

Kisame quivered in fear, following the raven-headed, pale man.

Naruto looked after them, eyes wide in horror. He then plopped back in the sand, on his bottom. He stared at the ground, panting a bit.

"Madara Uchiha.." He whispered.

xXx

"Naruto!" Kankuro yelled, and leaped high into the air, flipping. he landed beside him on one knee, looking at him. "Are you alright?!"

"M-Madara Uchiha.." He whispered again, staring at the ground.

Kankuro's eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

Gaara approached them, abnormally calm. Seeing the look on his brother's face, he asked, "What is it?"

"I-I fought two Akatsuki," Naruto murmured, and Gaara crouched on Naruto's other side to listen.

"One, was Kisame, one of Mist's Seven Legendary Swordsmen.." The blonde continued. "He carries Samehada, one of the swords. The other, everyone knows as 'Tobi.' He acts like a complete dunderhead, but just a few minutes ago.."

"...What?" Kankuro pressed on.

"..He's Madara Uchiha, in disguise." Naruto muttered, voice barely above a horrified whisper.

Kankuro and Gaara both looked down, taking in the information. Then, wordlessly, Kankuro pulled Naruto's arm over his shoulder, standing. He supported the blonde, and started off through the sand and dust.

Half conscious, Naruto lifted his head blearily to murmur, "S-Sakura-chan... Okay?"

"She's fine," Gaara snapped, leaping alongside Kankuro.

"G-Good..." Naruto smiled weakly, closing his eyes. "Hm, Sakura-chan.."

Gaara was getting angrier at the minute. He clenched his fist, and leaped ahead of Kankuro, by a few yards. Kankuro looked at Gaara confusedly, then smirked a bit in realization.

_'He loves Sakura.'_

"Naruto," Kankuro said lowly, so as to make sure gaara couldn't hear.

"Wh-Whaa, 'tebayo..?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kankuro smirked a bit.

Naruto nodded weakly.

"Uhm.. Nevermind," Kankuro said, knowing in his half-conscious state he wouldn't be able to take in any information.

"N-No, tell me," The blonde whispered.

"No, you won't remember anything," Kankuro replied, and continued leaping after his brother, towards Suna.

xXx

"I-I don't understand.." Sakura said, looking down.

"Gaara was only concerned about your safety.." Temari said, looking down at her concernedly. They were sitting in Sakura's bedroom, Temari laying on the bed, Sakura sitting in the floor.

"That just proves how weak he thinks I am," Sakura growled, punching the floor. It vibrated for a moment.

Temari leaned forward, grabbing her hand gently. Sakura looked up at her, slightly surprised.

"You're not weak, and he doesn't think you are," Temari said softly. "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Exactly! He thinks I'm weak enough to get hurt!" Sakura said, free hand punching the floor angrily. Temari grabbed her other hand, pulling the woman closer a bit. She looked her straight in the eye.

"Sakura, even the strongest person can get hurt," She said softly. "It depends on the situation."

Sakura hung her head, looking down at the floor.

Temari released one chin to tilt her head up to look at her. "Look at me.."

Sakura looked at her, green eyes uncertain and insecure.

"My brother loves you.. And even if he didn't.." Temari turned pink. "There are people that would. You're strong, I and everyone else know you are. Don't ever think you aren't, and don't think other people doubt your abilities. Cause I sure don't."

Sakura smiled a bit, turning pink as well. "A-Arigatou, Temari-chan.." She murmured, leaning closer.

_'What am I doing?!' _Her mind screamed.

**'Shut the hell up and let her do it! Love conquers all, CHA!' **Inner Sakura screamed back.

_'That isn't love, and we both know it! We KNOW where her true feelings reside..'_

**'I don't care! The more love the better! CHA!'**

Temari's eyes widened slightly, but closed along with the girl's opposite her, and their lips met. Sakura's heart sped up a bit in her chest, and she leaned into the kiss, on her knees.

They slowly parted, and Sakura's hazy green eyes cracked open. She gazed at Temari, who was looking at her now as well.

"Why did we do that..?" Sakura asked quietly, giggling a bit.

"I don't know," Temari giggled as well. "But I strangely liked it.."

"Do you wear cherry chapstick?" Sakura asked, licking her lips.

Temari released her hands, sitting up. "Yeah, my favorite flavor."

Both girls burst into giggles.

(A/N: KATY PERRY! Okay, sorry. )

xXx

"Okay, so it was reported that Akatsuki were sighted in the area." Gaara began, sitting at the front of the Council table.

The various Jonin and Elders nodded.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto encountered these Akatsuki in the Desert approximately North of the village."

A few small gasps were heard, as well as a, "So they really were there?!"

Gaara nodded, remaining calm. "He also found out some disturbing information."

Naruto stepped forward a bit, at the edge of the table next to the Kazekage. "I met up with the Akatsuki, one of them being Hoshigaki Kisame, one of Mists's Seven Legendary Swordsmen. The other goes by who we know as 'Tobi,' the supposed 'dunderhead' of the Akatsuki. I've recently found.."

The men waited.

"'Tobi's' real identity is none other then Madara Uchiha, whom was believed to be dead."

Gasps and cries of outrage were heard, and a few men jerked to their feet, banging their hands on the table. This caused Gaara to stand up in anger, the force of his hands causing all of the other men to instantly quiet and look at him.

Gaara saw the fear written on their faces, and glared at them all. "Quiet. I have something to say."

They waited, eyes wide.

"The news of Uchiha being alive is disturbing enough. I've reconsidered posting Lookouts around the village." Gaara turned his head to look at Kankuro. "Brother, send a message to Konoha about this immediately."

Kankuro nodded wordlessly, leaving the room. Feeling he was no longer needed, Naruto left as well.

Gaara stood before 15 men, all bigger, taller, older than him. Yet he radiated more power and authority than all of them put together. "I want five Jonin and one Chunin posted at each wall, and the Chunin are mainly lookouts. You spot even the slightest hint of anyone suspicious, send the Chunin to me. You will deal with the suspects until I get there."

Gaara then looked at Hiroshi, the highest-rank Jonin in Suna. "Hiroshi-san, you know what to do."

Hiroshi nodded, bowing. "Hai, Kazekage-sama." All of the other men were then ushered out.

Gaara collapsed in the chair, sighing deeply. He laid his forehead on the table, grabbing his hair in his fists.

"Ugh, I need sleep..." He muttered.

xXx

That evening, Sakura popped her head in the door to his office.

"Kazekage-sama," She said quietly. Gaara looked up from his paperwork.

"Sakura, what did I tell you?" He looked at her sternly.

"S-Sorry, Gaara-sama.." She said meekly, only her head in the door.

"What is it?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if.. Maybe you'd like to go get some ramen.." She asked quietly, looking down.

He stood from his desk stretching his limber body. Sakura watched with interest, feeling a heat rise to her face as she viewed him.

'_Just think how hot he'd be without clothes,' _Her mind whispered, giggling.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, but continued to watch him as he cracked his neck, popped his knuckles, and leaned back to pop his back. He groaned, then stood straight. He headed towards her, opening the door. She stumbled a bit, and he steadied her, looking down at her. She stayed absolutely still, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Let's go?" He said, raising what would be an eyebrow.

"R-Right," She said quietly, and turned around quickly, heading out the door and down the stairs. Gaara, feeling tired, hopped on the rail and slid down it, zipping right by her. She stopped to gape.

"Hey, wait!" She called, hopping on the rail and sliding after him. She laughed, having fun.

Gaara got to the door, waiting for her. She zipped right off the pole, and yelped, landing in his arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes, hands on his chest. He looked down at her.

"That's about four times you owe me now," He said quietly, setting her straight.

"Thanks," She said woozily, holding her head as she stumbled out the door.

He followed, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be okay," She replied, steadying herself as she walked.

He walked alongside her, and the village folk watched them expectantly. Sakura's hand brushed Gaara's and she blushed, looking away. Little did she know he did the same thing.

Then, the woman sighed dreamily and the men grunted in approval as Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand, holding it gently as they walked. Gaara stiffened slightly, but continued walking. He glanced at her, to see her looking at him as well. She shot him a smile, squeezing his hand gently.

Gaara bit his lip, feeling his heart swell. He blushed even more, at the gently touch of her hand and the fact that all the villagers were staring at them. Sakura didn't seem to mind; She was only focused on finding the ramen shop.

And secretly, though he didn't know it, she loved the feeling of his touch. She craved it, whether it was the hold of a hand or a hot, steamy kiss, it didn't matter.

She shot another glance at him, before pulling him to the closest Ramen Shop. It wasn't Ichiraku's but it served ramen.

"A Miso Pork, please," Sakura smiled.

"Same," Gaara grunted, pulling his hand away from hers. This made Sakura frown, although she sat down, and waited.

The chef smiled at them knowingly, and the two unwilling lovers turned their backs on eachother, "hmph"ing and turning pink.

The chef, once he was done with the ramen, set one extremely large bowl in front of them.

They looked at it, blinking. "What the hell is that??" Sakura asked, pointing at it.

"One large bowl for you to share." The chef replied, grinning. Sakura noticed the twinkle in his eye and scowled, turning pink.

She split her chopsticks, shooting a look at the red-head before digging into her side of the bowl. He dug into his side, and before long, the noodles were slurped, the meat was eaten, the onions were chomped, and the soup was drunk.

Sakura sat back, smiling. "Ahh, good stuff." She said. Gaara nodded quietly, though he didn't smile.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sakura said quietly, sitting up and sliding off the stool onto her feet. Gaara imitated her actions, and paid for the ramen. They then left the shop, traipsing down the main street. Villagers stopped to look at them, women smiling, but not as much when they saw the two weren't holding hands.

One lady, an old woman (who apparently wasn't in her right mind), approached the two. They stopped, looking at her.

She peered up at them, that odd glint in her eye. "Aren't you two youngsters a couple?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, and she turned red. "NO! No, no no—" She shook her head profusely.

"Well then act like it!" The old woman hit Sakura in the head with her can, interrupting her. She grabbed Gaara's right hand and Sakura's left and interlocked them, fingers entwining. They immediately jerked away.

The old woman then bonked them both on their heads, Gaara then Sakura. They winced, bumps appearing on their heads. Sakura scowled, looking away as the woman then re-laced their hands together, entwining their fingers delicately.

"Now, keep it that way," she said, "hmph"ing. She then hobbled away. The two looked at each other oddly, giving themselves silent reminders to watch out for her. Nevertheless, they kept their hands locked, and looked around at all the villagers. They stared, the women grinning.

"How adorable,"

"They're perfect for eachother,"

Were some of the things they heard. They continued to walk.

Gaara was happy, at the moment. He was rarely happy.

In fact…

He'd never been happy, before she came.

'…_Maybe.. I do..' _He thought dismally, shaking his head.

Sakura never remembered being so happy, as she was now. She didn't know why she didn't give up on Sasuke much sooner. If just having someone love her brought happiness like this, she could've had Neji, or Kiba, or someone back in Konoha….

..But she didn't want them.

She had some major feelings for the man walking beside her, and she didn't know how, or why..

She didn't care.

'…_Maybe.. I do love him..'_

(A/N: BUA HA HA. I'm awesome, two chapters in one day. 3 I hope you enjoy, please review! D:)


	11. Chapter 11

"_Love takes up where knowledge leaves off."_

_--Saint Thomas Aquinas._

"Anu, you've disobeyed me."

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I-It won't happen again!" A tall white-haired man trembled in fear as he bowed lowly before the man in front of him. The pale man standing over him hit him, and he fell back, a slash across his cheek.

"You won't have the chance to fail me again..." Said the ominous voice, and screams of terror were heard through the night.

xXx

Gaara had spent the evening walking along the streets of Suna with Sakura. As he headed down the hall to his room, he paused by a certain room when he heard the soft sobs of a child.

His eyes widened in realization. _'Tamru..'_

Gaara softly knocked, before poking his head in the door. "Tamru," He said quietly.

He raven-headed boy quickly wiped his eyes and turned around, pretending nothing was just happening. Gaara entered the room, leaving the door cracked open. Tamru was sitting in the middle of the floor, eyes slightly red from crying. Gaara kneeled before him, looking at him concernedly.

"How long have you been crying?" He asked.

"I-I wasn't crying!" Tamru said, shaking his head profusely.

"I know you were, and I want to know why." Gaara said, frowning at him.

Tamru looked down. "…I-I just… I've been all by myself for a long time… I-I feel alone.."

To the boy's surprise, Gaara put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry, Tamru," He said softly, ruffling his hair again. "Things have been happening, and I haven't—"

"Gaara-sama," Came a soft female voice through the door. Gaara looked up and there stood Sakura in a short nightgown, rubbing her eyes rather childishly. He turned pink, blinking.

"What is it?" He asked, standing to his feet.

'_She is absolutely adorable,' _He thought, biting his lip.

"Uhm.." She looked down, turning pink.

"Don't tell me I have to leave my own room," Tamru said, voice in a playful whine.

"No no!" Sakura said, turning redder. "I-I just… I can't sleep."

'_Oh, that's right,' _Gaara thought dismally. _'It's been quite a time since I got back. I went to my office for… Paperwork.'_

"Oh, I see," Gaara nodded, before saying, "If you'll give me a minute, Sakura.."

She nodded meekly and left the room, slipping the door closed behind her. Gaara then kneeled again in front of Tamru, who was grinning from ear to ear at the man.

"What are you grinning about?" Gaara frowned.

Tamru giggled childishly, grinning even wider (if that was possible).

"What?!" Gaara asked, now frustrated.

"I thinks you love that lady, Gaara-sensei," Tamru giggled.

Gaara frowned deeper. "What gives you that idea?!"

"By the way you act, and the way you were with her that time when I had to leave the room before," Tamru continued. "I've been watching, and I know you have _some _kind of feelings for her!"

xXx

Sakura covered her mouth, on the other side of the door.

'_..D-Does he really..' _She thought, heart pounding in her chest. _'..Return my feelings..?'_

xXx

"Shh," Gaara growled, looking around. He then took Tamru by the shoulders, looking sternly at him.

"You're a child," He said. "This is something for adults to discuss, okay? I'm not going to give you details on it, and don't spy on us anymore."

Tamru bowed his head shamefully. "I-I'm sorry, Gaara-sensei.."

Gaara patted his head, standing. "Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

The red-head then left the room, Tamru sitting on the floor.

He looked down, black locks falling into his smiling face. "I… I might have a family.."

xXx

Gaara looked at Sakura from the closed door, and stepped towards her. "So what's the problem..?" He asked.

Sakura looked up, surprised at the voice. She quickly composed herself, linking her hands behind her back. She bit her lip, pink dusting her cheeks. "Uhm.." She began. "W-Well, this is embarrassing to say, but.."

She bowed her head. "That night outside Suna, with you... Was the best I'd slept since I was a young kid.."

Gaara turned his back on her, so she couldn't see his red cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Well, what do you.. Suggest?"

He actually hopes she would ask for him to share a bed with her, because ever since they got back, he hadn't been able to get any sleep at all.

And he knew, that for some reason he'd never be able to sleep without her again.

He didn't know what she did, but something about her… Just made him go crazy. He felt so many emotions, _strange _emotions around her.. He'd never felt before.

"W-Well.." Sakura's fingers fiddled behind her back as her hair slightly covered her blushing face. "I-I was hoping you could just… M-Maybe come with me, and make sure I get to sleep…"

Though his heart fluttered, Gaara coughed and waited a few moments before muttering, "A-Alright."

Sakura's face lit up, and she smiled a bit, pink still covering her cheeks. "A-Arigato, Gaara-sama.." She said, before turning in the direction of her room. He turned, following her.

She padded softly down the dark hall, hands brushing against the walls for support and direction. She finally reached her room, and opened the door, peeking in.

Gaara decided he'd give her room, and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The pink-headed woman crawled in the large bed, sliding under the maroon covers. She shivered, closing her eyes and trying to make herself comfortable.

A few minutes, and Gaara was leaning back in the chair, resting himself. His chest heaved in sighs, body relaxed.

A sea-blue eye popped open at the sound of a timid voice reaching his ears.

"G-Gaara-sama.."

"Hn'n..?" He grunted, looking at her.

The small roar of thunder could be heard through the thick walls. Sakura buried herself deeper in the thick blankets, shivering again. Gaara furrowed invisible eyebrows.

"I-I'm scared.." She whispered. He leaned forward to hear; her small voice didn't project.

"..Scared?" He frowned, peering at her from his chair.

She nodded, from what he could see. "C-Could you.. Join me?"

His heart skipped a beat. He steadied himself, however, and stood slowly. "Alright.." He said softly, before approaching the bed, and sitting on the unoccupied side. He only sat on the edge of the bed, watching her.

To his slight surprise, Sakura turned over to face him, looking at him. She then softly patted the pillow beside her, her slim fingers sliding over the soft, silky pillow.

Gaara gulped, and hoping she didn't hear his gulping, eased himself closer to her on the bed, but failing to get more than an inch closer.

Every small movement she made, he watched closely. He watched, heart pounding as she sat up, moving closer to him slowly, on her knees. He watched, as she put one hand on his shoulder, the other touching his face. He watched, as her face leaned closer to his, pink locks brushing against his face and neck.

He stopped watching, for his eyes closed when she pulled him into a deep kiss. The hand on his face travelled up into his red locks, gripping them gently. She pulled herself over him as he slowly laid back, head resting on the silky pillow she'd patted previously. His hands gently rested on her waist as she laid atop him. She pulled away for breath and quickly claimed his lips again. She pulled away, and returned over again, giving him heated kisses to the lips.

He shivered, hands running along the silky smooth skin of her outer thighs. His pale fingers splayed out over the skin, gripping it gently as he returned each kiss with equal heat and passion.

He was enjoying every second of what they were sharing, and the flaming red across his cheeks was proof. She finally pulled away from him, gazing through half-lidded, hazy eyes at his blushing face. Their faces were still inches apart, as the couple caught their breath.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, his sight being cloudy. He blinked them several times, as he licked his lips.

"Cherry chapstick..?" He murmured.

"..Temari let me borrow it.." She whispered back, blushing.

He nodded quietly, letting his hands gently run up and down her outer thighs.

She then laid her head on his chest, sighing lightly. "I think I can sleep now.." She whispered, a finger tracing circles on his shirt.

Gaara remained silent, feeling sleepy himself. He brought one hand up to her hair, running his fingers through it gently.

xXx

"M-Madara-sama," Pein said, bowing lowly.

"Save it, Pein." The Uchiha waved him away, entering the cave.

Kisame entered behind him, trembling in fear. He cast a look at the orange-headed man, who only glared in return.

"With myself in full command," Madara sat lazily atop one of the large stones about the area, "We'll have all nine demons in no time.."

"…Including… The Kyuubi."

Evil, sinister laughter rang throughout the rocky cavern.

xXx

Temari smiled softly to herself, making her way down the hall. _'I wonder what Sakura-chan's doing today,' _She thought.

She brought her hand to the door of the woman's room, opening it slowly.

"Sakura—" She began, but blinked at the sight.

There was the pink-headed beauty… cuddled up to her brother.

Temari was kind of let down; She didn't know why. She was happy for them, she wanted them to be happy.

Then why did she kiss Sakura? She didn't know, but she liked it.

Maybe too much..

She couldn't be developing feelings for the girl; She knew that if she did, her brother…

..There was no telling what he would do.

After gazing at the sleeping pair a while longer, she closed the door back, biting her lip and walking away.

xXx

"Writing your Haiku again?"

The blonde looked up to see her brother, dressed in his usual all-black. He gave her a small, knowing smirk, and she smirked right back.

"Does it matter?" She asked, closing the scroll.

"Well," He said, approaching the small table she sat at. The birds around them squawked. "You only write Haiku when you're… Bored, or… Upset. And there's always missions to do, so you can count out the first one."

Temari frowned, avoiding his gaze. He sat across from her. "What're you upset about?"

"It's nothing." She said, brushing her bangs aside.

"Well, in any case, I need to wake Gaara." Kankuro said, stand and heading for the door.

"He's not in his room," Temari commented. He stopped in his tracks, not looking at her.

"Where is he?" He asked, in a low voice.

"Check Sakura-chan's room," Temari said lowly, voice cracking.

Kankuro looked over his shoulder, giving her an odd look before leaving.

xXx

He peeked his head in the door to the woman's room, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

His brother was laying on the bed, Sakura cuddled up to him. It was rather sweet, but Kankuro shook his head, entering the room quietly.

He stood in front of the door, clearing his throat.

"Gaara," He said, in sort of an announcing tone.

The red-head jerked up, causing Sakura to wake, therefore jerking up as well. They both stared at him, eyes wide in horror.

Kankuro smirked at them, leaning casually against the door. "Gaara, it's time to wake up." He said, before leaving the room.

Gaara looked around, wide-eyed. "I slept in here.." He murmured.

He got out of the bed quickly, brushing his clothes off a bit to smooth the wrinkles. His face was painted red in embarrassment.

"…I-I'm sorry.." The woman on the bed murmured, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Don't be," He said, brushing her words aside. He rushed to the door, casting her a glance before leaving.

Sakura flopped back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"…I love you…"

xXx

Hours became days. Days became weeks.

It'd been about a month since the meet-up with the Akatsuki.

About a month since Sakura's confession to no one in particular.

About a month since they'd really… Spoken.

On a personal level, at least. Sakura went on training him in genjutsu, and by the end of the month, he'd learned four different genjutsu in total. She was impressed; but of course, he HAD been chosen to be Kazekage of Suna.

She looked up at the sky.

They were taking a break, at the moment. Her pupil had taken to trying to replenish his chakra by meditating. It was slow, but it eventually did bring up chakra levels. Sakura was sitting on a rather large rock, knees pulled to her chest as the small breeze cooled her skin.

She gazed at him. His face was contorted into an expression of concentration, black-rimmed eyes closed. His hands were in a sign in front of his face, legs folded as he sat on the ground.

Without thinking, she whispered, "I love you.."

Her eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth. However, he didn't open an eye, so she figured he didn't hear her.

However, it was quite the contrary.

His mind was racing, pulse quickening. _'Who does she love? Me? Could it be? Or someone else? It'd better not be someone else..'_

"Who would that be?" He asked lowly, popping open an eye to peer at her.

Sakura, who'd calmed, freaked out again, falling off the rock. "Ow!" she groaned, face blushing furiously.

"Who do you love, Sakura?" He got onto his knees, crawling towards her.

"N-Noone!" She squeaked, squabbling back, on her back. Her eyes were wide, face red.

"Then why did you say that?" He crawled closer. "You wouldn't say something like that unless you meant it.."

"B-But—"

"Come now..." He smirked a bit, crawling over her. She'd backed up against another rock, biting her lip. "..Don't be shy."

She looked away, blushing more. "Y-You know."

"I want you to say it," He smirked wider, tilting her head for her to look at him. However macho his pose was, his heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he craved to hear those words again.

Sakura cleared her throat, trembling lightly from nervousness.

"Gaara.." She muttered, still looking down.

He stared at her intently.

Her forest-green eyes then switched to his, and they locked gazes.

"Gaara, I…" Her wide eyes watered a bit. "..I love you.."

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter! W00t, I kick ass. Okay, maybe not, but whatever. Uhm, let's see. I leave tomorrow morning, so unless I stay up A LOT longer, this is prolly the last chapter for the week. I'll will rabidly write when I get back, if not tonight.

And, I suggest you listen to "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair while reading all the romantic/fluffy scenes between Gaara and sakura, it's what I listened to to help me write it. xD And it makes sense.

Uhm, let's see. I've decided on a few things on this story. It WILL be GaaraxSakura, number one.

Second thing, I'm planning on making it 16 to 20 chapters.

Third, this story MAY or MAY NOT have a sequel. It totally depends on how this thing ends. If you want this story to have a sequel, you have to comment to let me know. Or else I'll think no one wants a sequel. xD

That is all. Thanks you gaiz, I love you all! GAYMENZ! D8)


	12. Chapter 12

"_Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life."_

_--Leo Buscaglia._

"Now now, Tamru," Temari said sternly. "Gathering chakra takes patience, and concentration. Stop complaining and try again!"

As the black-haired boy tried yet again to summon chakra to his feet, Temari turned away, frowning and sighing deeply. _'Hope Sakura's okay,' _she thought dismally. The last time she'd seen her, the kunoichi was looking very depressed, never smiling.

Temari's eyes lowered to the ground, and she frowned deeper, biting her lip.

"Look, Temari-sama!" Tamru squealed. Temari looked at him.

"I'm doing it!" Temari looked, and sure enough, the bottoms of the boy's feet were glowing blue with chakra. He was a fast learner. Gaara had only assigned her full-time to him about a week ago, and he'd learned at an incredible rate, excelling past any of the other students who'd been going to the academy for years.

"Good, Tamru," Temari faked a large smile. "We'll stop here for today."

"Aww!" Tamru whined. "I'm not even tired, Temari-sama!"

Temari smiled a bit. The boy had an excessive amount of chakra, a bit unusual for a child his age.

The boy was special, she knew that.

xXx

"...Gather my army."

The cavern was dark. Ominously dark, and a thick, musty smell hung about it. The raven-headed man entering it wrinkled his nose in distaste, head high and stride arrogant.

"Isn't that a job for four-eyes?" He asked airily.

The man sitting high before him snarled. "You'll do as I say! Now gather my army!"

Snarling back, 20-year-old below reached for his sword, but was interrupted.

"Don't try it." Said the pale man, smirking widely.

Re-sheathing his sword, the other walked out, huffing.

xXx

"WHAT?!"

Naruto nodded, looking down.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, glaring at her desk, absorbing the information.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked, voice in a low growl. Her angry brown eyes switched to Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry," He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I had to stay back, in case he'd tried to attack Suna again."

Tsunade nodded slightly, before murmuring, "This is bad..."

She then looked at Naruto sternly. "Naruto."

"Hai?" Naruto looked at her, at attention.

"Gather up the council, a meeting is called to order."

The blonde nodded, disappearing.

"Oh, hello Naruto," The artist said, smiling a bit and waving.

"Can't right now, Sai," Naruto said, rushing past him. The wind left behind by the blonde ruffled his hair, Sai staring blankly after him.

He then smiled a bit. "Okay, later then," he said, returning to his painting.

Naruto had soon told everyone on the council of the meeting, and sighed, job well done. He then casually made his way to Sai, sitting under a tree in Konoha Park, a newly added spot in the village. It had also become Sai's favorite spot.

"Sorry about earlier," The blonde said quietly, sitting down beside the pale man.

"It's fine," Sai replied, not looking up from his painting.

"What're you painting?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder. His blue eyes scanned over the pad, Sai's paintbrush still working earnestly.

It was a face. With large, beautiful eyes, and short hair. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the features. Though the picture was only painted with black ink, he could tell.

"Sai, why are you drawing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, in great surprise. "Thought you said she was an ugly hag?"

"Naruto," Sai momentarily stopped painting to look at the blonde. "We are friends, right?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, in slight confusion.

"My book says friends confide in each other, so I'm going to tell you something I don't want anyone else to know," Sai said.

"Okay..?" Naruto blinked.

"I have a strange feeling towards Sakura-chan." He said, looking the blonde in the eye with a straight face.

"You're not even blushing though," the twenty-year-old said, pointing to his face. "You usually blush if you like someone."

Naruto was slightly agitated; Sai made yet another person besides himself that had a thing for the kunoichi.

"I don't know how to blush," Sai said blankly, still looking at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, getting up. "Whatever," he commented airily, walking away.

Sai only stared after the blonde, puzzled.

xXx

Gaara was speechless.

_I love you._

The three words he'd always longed to hear.

Tears were running down the woman's cheeks by now as she laid under him, staring up at him. He stared wide-eyed down at her, and saw in her eyes that the words she'd spoken were indeed true.

She did love him.

But could he admit he loved her..?

He tried to get up, to run away. But he couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed.

With more tears streaming from her eyes, Sakura said again, "Gaara, I love you..."

She reached a hand up to touch his cheek. Suddenly able to move, he jerked away from her, turning his back on her. He stood abruptly to his feet, shuddering a bit.

"G-Gaara, wait!" Sakura pleaded, reaching out as he began walking away.

Gaara did not stop, nor did he look back; for he knew that if he did, he would never be able to think of anything but her again, and he couldn't run his village with her on his mind. He remembered the rule of Shinobi; never love, or show any emotion.

He broken that code, so many times while with her; he'd loved, hated, he felt angry, sad, and hell, he even cried a few times.

He'd never felt anything for anyone like what he felt for her.

And he didn't think it could've happened with anyone else, even under the same circumstances.

As he walked away, he said in a voice loud enough for her to hear, "You're going back to Konoha today, I don't need you anymore."

He planned on getting someone else to train him, even if it did mean he didn't get top-notch jutsu.

Sakura stood to her feet, and ran at him. She threw her arms about his waist, clinging to him from behind. Sobbing into his back, she murmured, "Don't do it, don't do this..."

His heart broke into a million pieces.

He wanted nothing more than to love her, hold her, but he couldn't. He had to think of what was best for the village, and if his mind was clouded with love and infatuation, then he couldn't train his hardest to make himself as strong as possible.

He bowed his head, before unwrapping her arms and beginning to walk away again. However, he was stopped by her arms again, re-wrapping themselves around him.

This time, with much more force, he shoved away from her, walking away.

Sakura fell into a heap on the ground, sobbing into the dirt.

She poured her heart, her soul into him.

She loved him more than anyone she'd ever known in her life, even her family.

And he rejected her.

She really wasn't surprised; she'd been rejected many times before. The only thing that really shocked her was…

He'd acted like he felt the same way she did. He kissed her, held her. Hell, she was the one that woke up in his arms that one night, and she didn't put herself there.

She wasn't surprised, but she didn't understand.

Therefore, she laid there and cried, till she fell into a deep sleep.

xXx

"Our meeting has come to order," Tsunade said, standing before a table of Jonin and elders, much like the ones in Suna.

"So what is the meaning of this?" asked one older man. "This news must be important."

"I hope you're all ready for this," Tsunade said, before clearing her throat. "It's big."

The men and women waited for her to speak.

Tsunade closed her eyes, sighing, before saying, "Uchiha Madara is alive."

Loud gasps were heard throughout the table, and one man fainted, falling out of his chair onto the floor. He was an older man, so a small crack was heard when he fell.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at Shizune and said, "Take him to the Infirmary, at once."

"Hai, my lady!" Shizune saluted, before running towards the man and hoisting him carefully over her shoulders. The raven-headed woman then ran off, the door closing behind her.

Tsunade turned back to the still conscious Shinobi of the council and coughed. "Uchiha Madara, the Founder of the Hidden Leaf and assistance to Uchiha Itachi in the murdering of the Uchiha Clan is now the Head of the Akatsuki, and is indeed alive."

"I thought the man with piercings was the leader.." Asked one woman. "The one who killed Jiraiya."

Tsunade gave a small glare to the impertinent woman, and said lowly, "Well you thought wrong."

The old woman coughed, before huffing and turning her head away, nose in the air.

Tsunade grunted, before continuing. "We know all of the members of the Akatsuki, as of present. There was Uchiha Itachi, murderer of the Uchiha clan, who is now deceased. There is also Hoshigaki Kisame, one of Mist's seven legendary swordsmen." As the two names were called, Tsunade held up pictures of them.

She then held up a picture of a man, who had long blonde hair, bangs covering one eye. The revealed eye was a striking blue hue.

"Deidara," she said. "A missing nin from Iwagakure, captured by the Akatsuki and forced to join their ranks. He is an explosives expert. He is deceased, as well."

"Akasuna no Sasori," Tsunade announced, showing a picture of the red-head. "Missing nin from Suna, also probably the best in the puppet area. Also deceased."

"Hidan," she said, showing the council a picture of him. "Immortal, so he can't die, but he was dismembered by one of our own ANBU, remains scattered about, never to be reunited again."

"Kakuzu," she said, holding up another picture. "His powers are mainly unknown, but rumors are that he is deceased as well. Even still, we should keep an eye out for him."

"Zetsu," Tsunade said, holding up a picture of the man. His green carapace surrounded his head and shoulders. "His whereabouts are unknown. He is alive, rumors are, and he can combine himself with any surface, making teleportation possible for him. He is involved in cannibalism."

"And Pein, who we used to think was the leader," Tsunade said, though she didn't hold up a picture.

"Jiraiya.." she looked down, hands gripping the table tightly. "He didn't survive, so we have no idea what his powers are. I've heard he has something called the "Rennegan," an eye with powers greater than that of the Sharingan and Byakugan. He is alive, as well."

"And Uchiha Madara, who went under the alias "Tobi"," Tsunade said. "Otherwise known as the goofball or the idiot of the Akatsuki. Much like Naruto, really," the blonde said, smiling a bit.

"Well what should we do about this?" one man asked. "What do you propose, Hokage-sama?"

"Well," she said, standing over them. She put a finger to her chin in silent thought. "I say, we post sentries on all walls, and keep the village under constant alert. I want to make a way out of the village for villagers, preferably underground so there are no weaknesses in the walls."

The men and women at the table nodded in agreement.

"Also, I want you to fortify the watch towers and keep sentries there, and on the walls. Preferably Jonin. We also have some Chunin to spare." Tsunade said. "You are dismissed until further notice."

The captain of the elite squad of Jonin approached Tsunade and they discussed sentry duties while the rest of them filed out of the room.

"What do you suppose we do, number-wise?" He asked, after bowing.

"Four Jonin sentries on each wall. I want them spread evenly, and all of them should be equipped with scouting material." Tsunade replied. "I also want three Chunin sentries in each tower. Asfor who goes up there, you decide. I trust your judgement."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The man bowed deeply, before disappearing.

Tsunade closed her eyes, bowing her head. She took a deep breath, before sighing.

"I wonder how Sakura's doing," she said softly, thinking about the woman who she'd come to love as her daughter.

"I hope she's alright.."

(YEY! Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I'm about to start working on the next one right away. :D I love you guys! And there's about to be some serious action coming up, so… -Grin- I hope you guys enjoy. I listened to "Killing Loneliness" by H.I.M for Sakura's rejection.)


	13. Chapter 13

_"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."_

_--David Grayson._

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

The first words that came out Temari's mouth, when she saw Gaara enter his office, plopping down in his revolving chair.

"I don't know," he replied tiredly.

He seemed rather down; Temari didn't want to anger him, but she was concerned.

"What'd you do?" she asked, her voice coming out angrier than expected.

"I did nothing." he hissed, glaring at her.

Frowning angrily at him, she turned her back on him, and ran out, travelling down the stairs at an increasing pace. She rushed by her brother Kankuro, who was slowly making his way up the stairs she was descending.

He stopped, looking back down at her. "Temari!" He called, but she ignored him, still running down the never-ending stairs.

She had a deeply concerned look on her face as she made it to the bottom, running out the door at the speed of light.

She didn't know where the two trained, but she was sure it was somewhere natural with a lot of room. She made her way to the edge of the village, and began to run all the way around, in the natural paths near the small bits of forestry, around the outskirts.

"Sakura!" Temari kept calling, but got no answer.

She kept looking, and finally, she found the little pink-headed goddess on the ground, in a heap.

"Sakura!" she yelped, and rushed to her. She knelt, and held her head in her lap. She could tell from the dried tears on the woman's face she'd been crying.

"I knew it.." Temari hissed, looking angrily at the sky. "He did something to her.."

She then looked down at Sakura, who seemed to be asleep, for her chest was rising and falling evenly. "Sakura," she whispered, gently shaking her.

The woman snorted, shifting in Temari's arms. The blonde giggled a bit. "You can tell she snores," she commented.

Then, remembering what happened, Temari shook her head, frowning. She lifted Sakura in her arms, and dashed off for the village.

xXx

"I wonder how Sakura-chan's doing," Naruto wondered aloud, as he dashed through the forest with his team. He was actually leading a mission, to his surprise. He though Granny Tsunade would place him at the back, as she usually did.

But this time, he was the leader, commanding everyone else. It made him feel proud and strong, to have Tsunade believe in him. His teammates were Kiba, Lee, and Ino.

"I don't know, she's in Suna, right?" Ino asked, leaping to the right of Lee, who was on Naruto's right.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's helping _Gaara _out."

"Woah, something wrong between you and the Kazekage?" Kiba looked at the blonde, who was glaring at the branches they leapt upon. "Last time I heard about him, you talking like he was your best friend or somethin'."

"Yeah, same here," Lee commented (youthfully, of course).

"Well he seems to like her," Naruto said, rather hatefully.

"What's wrong with that? Gaara-kun's a cutie," Ino giggled.

Naruto shot her a glare, and she frowned angrily.

"I love her," he said quietly.

"I love Sakura-chan as much as you do," Lee chimed in, "But if she loves him back, we should support her."

"I don't know if she loves him back," Naruto mumbled, looking down. "I hope not.."

"I support any decision the beautiful Sakura-chan makes." Lee said, smiling.

"That's amazing, Lee," Ino said, smiling brightly at him.

"I guess," Lee said modestly. "It's true, though. I don't think Sakura-chan feels about me the same way I do about her, but I'm willing to support anything she does."

Ino's eyes twinkled, and she looked away.

Kiba grinned, and they leaped on in silence.

xXx

Thousands.

Thousands of soldiers.

Some were once dead, brought back to life.

Others, were still alive.

Among the solders were hundreds of demons, of all shapes and sizes, of different monstrocities.

They all were evil-looking, wretched beings who had no purpose in life other than to kill.

One man stood on a small cliff over-looking them all, another man at his side.

"Sasuke-kun," he chuckled evilly, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. Sasuke jerked away, snarling.

"You've done well." Orochimaru said, ignoring the boy's distaste at his touch. "This should be fit to attack Suna."

"Sure," the man beside him said carelessly.

"We'll have complete control over Suna and that _Kazekage _before long, and Konoha will be crushed into DUST!" he punched his fist into his hand, gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, Orochimaru." Sasuke said lazily, picking at a nail.

Orochimaru growled, turning on him.

"Don't try it," the man said nonchalantly, not even looking at him.

Orochimaru was completely overpowered by the man, and he knew it. He felt like a rat, being told around by a younger man.

"Shut it, Sasuke," he growled, before turning back to his army.

xXx

She huffed, walking slowly along the dusty streets of Suna with Sakura in her arms. Villagers looked at the Jonin strangely, wondering what she was doing with the famous kunoichi in her arms.

Temari looked protectively down at her, and let a small smile cross her face. The peaceful look on the woman's face slightly calmed her, although inside Temari was still fumin at her brother.

As soon as she got to the Kazekage's mansion, she kicked the door to Sakura's room open, and laid the girl down on the bed gently. She then stood straight, looking down at her tenderly.

"What are you doing Temari?"

Temari jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to look at Kankuro. "Nothing," she replied, frowning agitatedly at him.

"You seem to have taken a liking to her," Kankuro said absent-mindedly, leaning against the door-frame of the room.

"And?" she huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was talking with Gaara," he said, looking at his fingers intently.

Temari blinked. "And?"

"Well, he didn't say much, other than the reason he came back early was that training was interrupted and it got out of hand. Sakura's going back to Konoha as soon as she wakes up."

Temari's eyes widened. Without a word to the puppet master, she rushed out of the room, and down the hallways towards the staircase.

Kankuro cast a look at the sleeping girl on the bed before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

xXx

The door slammed open, and Gaara jumped a bit.

"Why are you doing this?!" Temari demanded angrily, chest heaving.

"Doing what?" Gaara asked calmly, although he knew what she was probably there for.

"You know what!!" she hissed, but made no move towards him.

He furrowed his forehead angrily. "Is this concerning Sakura?"

"Yes, and you know--"

"Sakura's leaving, no questions asked." He said, interrupting her. "And as for why, I don't feel the need to tell you."

"Gaara, you're keeping me on edge!" Temaru growled, clenching her fists. "I have feelings for that girl, and you won't tell me why she was crying back there?!" she pointed in the direction of the training field where she found the woman previously.

Gaara's eyes widened, heart pounding. "What did you say just now?" He asked quietly.

"I said.." Temari gulped, choking back tears. "..I have feelings for her."

Gaara stood, turning his back on her. He looked out the window in his office, hiding the raging fire burning in his eyes.

Temari stood there awkwardly, regretting that she'd spoken her feelings out loud, to her brother no less.

"Temari, leave me."

"I want to know what you did to make her cry," Temari frowning angrily again. "It's not about my feelings anymore. I thought you loved her, Gaara. We all did."

"Well I guess you thought wrong.." he replied, voice just above a whisper.

Temari's eyes widened, and she backed away slowly.

"…What about those nights between you two?" she asked. "All the moments you shared? I saw a lot of it, Gaara, and you looked just as much in love as she did! You're telling me all the emotions that came out through your eyes, your _actions, _were fake? I know you, Gaara, and I know you haven't shown emotion in a long time. Most of your life, you were emotionless. And the rare times you let emotion show, they were genuine. You're not the type of person to fake emotion, I know that!!"

Gaara remained silent.

"You can't tell me all those emotions, those kisses, those moments didn't matter to you, I saw it in your eyes!" Temari was in tears at that point. "You've just gotten a chance at true happiness, and you threw it away. But I'm not that stupid… I'm taking that chance, and I'll be damned if I let her slip through my fingers."

With that, Temari left the room.

Gaara bowed his head, gritting his teeth.

"Think of the village.." he muttered under his breath, shaking his head and trying his hardest not to run into Sakura's room and just confess everything to her.

'_**You know, I think I've got another quote for your helpless, idiot self,' **_the familiar voice said in his mind.

'_I don't want to hear it!'_

'_**Too bad, you're hearing it anyways. I have a say in this matter.'**_

'_Ugh, I'm not listening…'_

'_**You ever heard of David Grayson?'**_

'_No, and I don't want to. Go away.'_

'_**Shut the hell up and listen for once, you hard-headed little prick! Now, one of David Grayson's quotes, and I think it fits you perfectly is, "Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so." Know what that means?'**_

'_No, and I—"_

'_**What the guy's SAYING,' **_the organ interrupted him, _**'Is that too many times he didn't confess to someone that he loved them, and he regrets it now because he lost what could've been.'**_

'_So? What does that have to do with me??'_

Gaara was getting agitated.

'_**It means, you'll regret it later if you don't confess to her now!!'**_

'_I have to protect the village, and I can't do so properly with her on my mind.'_

'_**SCREW the village!' **_his heart screamed. _**'Remember how selfish you used to be? She's your ticket to happiness! Take it, and don't let it go!! Like Temari said!'**_

'_You leave her out of this!' _Gaara snapped. _'And of course I remember those days, and I'm not willing to go BACK to those days! This village needs me!'_

'_**SAKURA needs you! Don't you see that?!' **_the organ yelled in his mind. _**'Think about it. She'd been rejected by her first love, and plenty of times after that, I'm sure. She needs love, and when it's right there in front of her, she wants it even more. Do you not understand?'**_

'_That doesn't matter… None of it matters. I need to focus on my duty, and my duty alone.'_

'…_**What about sleep?'**_

Gaara hesitated.

'_I guess I'll just have to do without it.' _He replied, finality in his voice.

He then ignored the pleading of his pounding heart, shutting it out.

And he planned to keep it that way.

For as long as it took…

(Okay, shorter than usual, but I thought this was a good place to end it. I listened to "Wonderwall," by Oasis while writing the debate between Gaara and his heart. Wonderful song, look it up. Love you guys! Check out my profile for an update on the story! –Hearts-)


	14. Chapter 14

"Sakura," Temari said softly, walking up behind her.

Sakura turned around, her backpack on her back. Her face was abnormally pale and blotchy, and her eyes puffy and red. She faked a weak smile. "What is it, Temari-chan?"

"Sakura, I..." Temari stepped closer, and Sakura turned fully to face her.

Sakura blinked, looking at her curiously. "S-Something wrong..?"

Temari leaned forward, and kissed her cheek gently. "If you ever need anything, anything at all.." she whispered, still leaning towards her, "...Just ask me, and I'll be there in an instant.."

Sakura looked down, frowning. "Arigatou, Temari-chan.." she murmured.

Temari tilted Sakura's chin up to look at her, and looked her right in the eyes. "Gaara may be stupid, but I'm not.." she muttered. "..If you ever decide to move on.. Or if you just need comfort.."

Sakura looked at her, eyes widened.

"..I'm here for you, whatever the cost."

xXx

Sakura sighed, leaping slowly through the trees. It'd been quite a few hours since she'd began her journey back home, and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Temari had tried to escort her home, but Gaara wouldn't have it. He wanted her gone as soon as possible.

It made her choke out a sob, thinking of the kisses they'd shared, the walk around the village, fingers intertwined. Their night together, falling asleep in each other's arms, and the steamy touches they'd delivered to one another...

**'And you didn't even get farther than first base!' **Inner Sakura whined.

_'Shut the hell up!! It's not about that...' _she snapped in reply, choking on another sob.

xXx

Two days later, Naruto and crew set off through the trees for the third time.

When Lee heard sniffling sounds from their right, he stopped, halting the others. He silently put his index finger to his lips to quiet them.

"I think I hear someone," he mouthed. They all listened, and heard the sniffles and stifled sobs of a female.

The first thought that came to Naruto's mind was, _'Sakura-chan..'_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, and rushed into the bushes. Lee, Ino, and Kiba looked after him, confused.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a female voice screeched, and Naruto came right back out from the bushes, leaping away at a fast pace.

"Aieeee!" he yelped, looking back. Sakura came out of the bushes, shaking with rage. She leaped after him, growling.

However, amidst chasing the blonde, her foot caught on a branch and down went the kunoichi, yelping.

"Sakura!" Lee called, and dashed for her, running down the trunk of the tree nearest to him. He leaped from the trunk forward, catching her in his arms as he flipped and planted his feet on the trunk opposite the one he launched himself from. He then used to his chakra to stick to the tree trunk, and began walking up it towards the others.

"Sakura?" Ino gaped, and Kiba only stared. In the bowl-headed man's arms was Sakura, face pale and blotchy, eyes red, cheeks stained with tears.

Though Sakura was fully awake, she pretended to be passed out in order to avoid questioning from her nosy peers. Her body hung completely limp in Lee's arms, and the bowl-headed boy looked down at her, saying softly, "Sakura-chan, wake up."

At her lack of response, Lee looked at the others confusedly. "She's coming back from Suna early, isn't she..?"

"I don't really know," Naruto said, shrugging and rubbing the back of his head. "I remember hearing something about her being there as long as needed. Didn't say how long that was. For all I know, she could be coming back late."

"Well, in any case, it looks like she was returning to Konoha." Lee said. "One of us should escort her back."

"I'll do it, 'tebayo!" Naruto grinned, reaching for her. Lee turned away, making her out of the blonde's reach, however.

"You're the team leader, Naruto." Lee said, frowning. "You have to be here to lead the mission."

"Ino's the medic of the team, so she has to stay," Kiba commented.

"Well, Naruto-kun?" Lee looked at him. "Who should take her back, Kiba-kun or myself?"

"Kiba," Naruto said immediately, and Lee saw the hint of jealousy flash through his eyes. Lee frowned at this.

"Naruto-kun, you have no need to worry about me with Sakura. I'm not so greedy as to keep her from you or anyone else." he said plainly.

Ino stifled her giggles, and resisted the urge to say, "Woo-hoo! Go Lee!!"

Kiba stayed silent, not really caring whether he went on or went back.

"Kiba, take her," Naruto said, pointing at Sakura.

Kiba shrugged, and took her from Lee, who sighed softly. Kiba then turned his back on them all, lifting a hand in a wave. He set off through the trees in the opposite direction.

"Geez, what happened to you?" the brunette asked, looking down at her "unconscious" form.

Sakura mumbled something, shifting in his arms and pressing her face in his shirt. Kiba sighed, leaping faster in the direction of Konoha.

xXx

She woke up, eyes opening blearily. She was laying on the ground, with something soft under her head. She noticed it was a back-pack when she sat up. It was her own, she could tell. She looked around, at her blurry surroundings.

Her eyes stung. She didn't know why, but she could tell they were red, without even looking in a mirror.

Her thoughts returning to the red-head who's rejected her, new tears sprang up her eyes. She wrapped her arms about herself, closing her sore, tear-ridden eyes. She choked back a new sob.

"You okay?" came a male voice. Her eyes widened for a moment, but the recognition of the voice made her shoulders fall in disappointment. _'It's not him..'_

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes, and looked at Kiba, faking a small smile. "I'm fine," she responded, voice cracking slightly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What was with you earlier?"

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well you were crying, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't." Sakura furrowed her brows agitatedly.

"Don't give me that crap," Kiba retorted, looking at her annoyedly. "We all heard you, AND we all saw you."

Sakura huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I was just tired."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Bull, people don't just cry because they're tired. Something was wrong, IS wrong."

"I said I'm fine!" Sakura snapped.

Kiba immediately got up, and made his way to his back-pack, resting on her other side. He grabbed it, and headed off through the trees without a word to her.

"Hey, wait! That's the way back to Konoha!" Sakura frowned, standing to her feet.

Kiba stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Duh."

"Well aren't you on some mission with the others?" Sakura caught up with him, looking at him, back-pack hoisted over her shoulders.

"I was assigned to take you back to the village." he said, looking at her boredly.

"I think I can go by myself." Sakura frowned. "You should go back to the mission."

"Pfft!" Kiba looked at her incredulously. "Like I'm gonna give a free trip back to the village without having to do a mission? You're crazy!"

Sakura let a small smile cross her face. "I guess so," she said quietly.

xXx

"We're setting out today." He said aloud to himself, the usual sneer plastered across his face. He thought back to his previous failed attempts to destroy Konoha. He'd attempted several times, but never got as close as he did during the Chunin exams, seven years ago.

But this time…

He knew this time would be the last time..

Because he knew that this time, he would CRUSH Konoha into dust!

He smashed his fist into his other hand, snarling.

'_Damn you, Tsunade.. You're dead this time, you old bat…' _he thought, gritting his teeth.

'_And that Kyuubi brat too!!'_

xXx

He'd felt the worst he'd ever felt in his life, those two days. He couldn't rest, couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't stay still, couldn't concentrate, and worst of all… He couldn't stop the need to cry. He held the tears in, but he could feel them welling up in the back of his throat, and had to choke them down.

He slammed his fists on his desk, before putting them in his hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

He began to tremble in his chair, fists clenching his red locks tightly. Face scrunched up in many different emotions, tears began to fall from his black-rimmed eyes, littering onto the papers on his desk. The tears made the ink bleed through the papers, staining them.

But he didn't care. He sobbed silently there in his chair, hurting, cursing himself.

He regretted ever hurting her, ever pushing her away. He regretted not just kissing her and admitting his lover for her when she told him her feelings. Why was he such a coward..?

'_It's for the village, my duty as a shinobi,' _he assured himself.

'_**You know yo—"**_

'_Get out,' _he hissed, shoving the pleas of his heart away.

Gaara wiped his eyes, growling and trying to re-focus on his paperwork, when Kankuro entered the room.

"Gaara," he said, looking down at the Kazekage.

"What is it, Kankuro?" Gaara looked at him, face showing more agitation than the red-head wanted.

The black-clad 20-year-old closed the door behind him, approaching the desk and sitting in the chair in front of it.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked agitatedly, looking away and hoping that Kankuro couldn't see his eyes, red from the crying he'd just done.

"You seem to be worse than usual these past couple of days," Kankuro commented. "I was wondering if this has to do with Sakura-san."

Gaara turned his back on his sibling, frowning deeply. "No."

"But ever since she left—"

"I said it wasn't!" Gaara snapped, voice louder than he wanted.

"Gaara, do you want to know who I fell in love with?" Kankuro asked, looking at him.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at the now fit and slim brunette sitting in the chair before his desk. "Yeah."

"I fell in love with Sakura."

Gaara's eyes widened, before he turned away again, hiding his rage.

'_The BOTH OF THEM?!' _he inwardly screamed.

"Of course, I'm over her now," Kankuro said, voice wavering. "..But the point is.. I know what it's like. It's like you can't live without her, right?"

Gaara slowly nodded, trembling.

"… Gaara, do you love her?"

Gaara nodded again, tears coming to his eyes.

"Then tell her. It'll be the worst decision you ever made if you don't."

Shortly after saying that, Kankuro got out of the chair, heading for the door.

Gaara closed his eyes, tears falling to the floor.

'…_I need her… But I can't have her…'_

(A/N: Aww, that's so sad… /3 For this chapter, I listened to "Cold," by Crossfade, and "Here Without You," by 3 Doors Down. Both amazingly amazing songs, check them out. There won't be long, folks, until this story comes to an end! /3 Read and Review! I love you all!

….GAYMENZ! D8)


	15. Chapter 15

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?"_

_--"Why Can't I," by Liz Phair._

It'd been almost a week since she'd gotten back to Konoha. And the whole week, all of her friends, and some people she didn't even know tried to cheer her up.

But deeper into depression she fell.

Tsunade had even had a team ready for the Jonin, but decided to wait until Sakura came out of her "hole," as the blonde put it.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, as they sat at the lunch table together. The Hokage'd gotten out of her office to have some lunch with the pink-headed kunoichi, and carried a small book in her coat. She then got it out, opening it.

Sakura looked at it curiously.

"This would've been your team," she said quietly, showing the book to her. Sakura took it, peering at the three Genin on the page.

She gasped at the beautiful girl on the page. She actually looked alot like herself, only the front of her hair was pink, and the rest was black. Her pink bangs covered her forehead, and her left eye. However moody the girl looked in the picture, Sakura smiled at the likeness of her and herself.

"Sasaki Himetsuru," Sakura breathed. "Wait, isn't the Himetsuru clan the makers of the famous Himetsuru Swift Sword?"

"Yep," Tsunade grinned, "And you got the outcast of the family."

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Himetsuru clan, as you know, are rather peaceful."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, this girl," Tsunade reached, tapping on the girl's picture in the book Sakura held in her hands, "Has the most fiery fighting spirit of her age. She's so eager to fight and so different from the other children in the Himetsuru clan, including her own sister, that she was kind of... Shunned, ignored. Her own parents didn't care for her, so Iruka took her under his care. Needless to say he's having a time with her." the woman chuckled.

Sakura "hmph"ed, in a sort of weak laugh, and looked down at her picture again. _'Reminds me of me. Even down to the hair.'_

Her gaze switched from Sasaki's picture, to the male on her lower left. He had a sliver of hair (alot like Ino's during her genin years, she noticed) over his right eye, and the back of his hair flipped up in a sort of hawk-tail. The lower layers flowed down over his shoulders, and probably ran longer, if not for the edge of the photo.

"Akira, that's odd," Sakura commented, peering at his grim-looking picture. "Doesn't his name mean, "bright"?"

"Yes, I found it odd as well," Tsunade chuckled. "He's not very bright, emotionally-speaking. However, he has top grades at the Academy."

"Yes, he looks rather grim," Sakura said, glancing at Tsunade before looking back at the picture. "..Akira Souji."

"And the last one I think you'll rather like," Tsunade said, grinning.

"Kenshi Arishima," Sakura commented. She then looked at the picture. The boy had black hair, much like the Yondaime Hokage's hair, except it was as dark as coal. How dark his hair was, and the piercing green of his eyes would've led people to think he was as emo as Akira looked. However, his bright, goofy grin made Sakura smile.

"Yep, he's a Naruto."

xXx

"Sakura-chan," someone breathed, catching up to her as she slowly made her way down the street.

Sakura turned her head, and saw Sai, giving her one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey Sai," she said softly, blinking. They continued to walk, and she noticed that he stared at her instead of looking at where he was going.

"I've missed you while you were gone to Suna." He said, before looking at the ground they walked on.

Sakura glanced at him, blinking. "Did you really?"

He nodded, mumbling something. He then looked ahead of him, face expression sort-of... determined and serious.

"Why is that? I thought you thought I was an ugly old—"

Sai interrupted her by stopping. Sakura stopped as well, looking back at him. "Sai?"

"Sakura-chan," he said, looking at her. A lock of raven hair fell into his eyes, and his expression was sincere, brows furrowed slightly. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I believe I'm starting to feel emotion, and I believe the emotion I'm feeling right now is called... Regret." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Sakura blinked, and looked at him as if he were a completely different person. "…Thank you, Sai." She muttered, staring at him.

They then continued to walk. He glanced at her occasionally, biting his lip. His thoughts went to the night on the bridge, about a year ago. Unfortunately, since then, their relationship hadn't progressed much. They were still polite to one another, and Sai had still made his off-hand comments about her or Naruto every day, and Sakura still hit him over the head or punched his lights out every time.

He'd read many a book on how to show emotions, and the one he was on now had told him that when someone liked another person, they would show it by asking them out on what was called, a "date".

So, he sucked it up and stopped walking. She mimicked him, peering at him curiously. He turned towards her and looked down, clearing his throat.

"Sai, are you alright?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"Would you.." he desperately wished to see his book at the moment. The words completely left his head.

"Would I what?" Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously, and the sheer cuteness of her face made his head go blank all over again.

"Uhm… Meet me at Konoha park at five," he said quickly, before running off, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"..That was odd," Sakura commented, watching him run away, blinking.

xXx

She laid back on her bed, sighing deeply. She'd just gotten home, after meeting Tsunade for lunch and walking along the street with Sai. She'd found that she was to meet her team the next day, although she wouldn't become their sensei until after they graduated. She rolled over on the soft comforter, feeling the cold, yet comforting material under her fingers. She picked at a loose, black string on the blanket, eyes looking sadly at it.

Tears began to leak from her green orbs, and she squeezed them shut, wishing the horrible, sick feeling in her gut would go away. The red hair and black-rimmed eyes, glaring so coldly at her flashed in her mind, and her heart wrenched. "Gaara.." she sobbed, clenching her blanket and burying her face in her pillow. Her hands were shaking, body trembling.

Memories of their walk through the streets of Suna, their night together in her bed, that stormy night, the morning she woke up lying on top of him in the middle of nowhere, all their training sessions in which they shared those glances, those stared, those occasional winks. The large bowl of ramen shared the night they went walking together. She remembered the cooky older woman, forcing their hands together and telling them to act like a couple.

'_Oh, how I wish what she said were true..' _she thought, crying even harder.

She eventually fell into a deep sleep, tears staining her pillow.

xXx

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Temari sighed wistfully, looking down. She pulled out her scroll and brush, and sat down at the small table in the middle of the mail room. The falcons, hawks, ospreys were quiet, though they ruffled their feathers occasionally. They were used to Temari; she came there often.

She put brush to paper and poured her heart out, writing different haiku. However different they were, they were all tinged with sadness, as the woman's own heart was aching.

"Why couldn't you stay, Sakura..?" she murmured as she wrote, frowning down at her well-worn scroll.

xXx

She jerked up, face tight and hurting. She wiggled her nose and lips, furrowing her eyebrows to loosen up her face. She looked at the clock, and it read 6:30.

Her eyes widened. "Sai!"

She leaped out of bed and rushed out the door, not even bothering to lock it as she ran down the street.

She shook her head to try and rid her head of thoughts of the man that shattered her heart, and choked back the lump in her throat. She focused herself on Konoha Park, and found the man she was looking for sitting awkwardly on the bench in the middle of the park, as if he were trying to hide something.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sai," Sakura breathed, resting the palms of her hands on her knees and panting.

He nodded, standing to his feet. He then pulled out from behind his back a small bouquet of various flowers, holding them out to her shyly. "My book says that flowers are a good gift for a first date," he commented quietly.

"You and your silly books," Sakura said, shaking her head and straightening her posture. "But thank you." She accepted the flowers, holding them close and smelling the sweet fragrance leaking off of them.

"…Wait, date?" she looked at him suspiciously.

Sai coughed, averting his gaze. "Well, I-I was going to ask you to let me take you out tonight.. My book says that when someone—"

"Forget your book," Sakura said, frowning. "Why didn't you ask earlier instead of just assuming I was going to say yes?"

"I-I got choked up earlier," he stuttered. "My mind went blank."

"Well," Sakura looked down at the flowers, considering. "Alright, but just as friends… Something's hurt me recently, and I'm not ready for anything more than friendship.."

Sai's face fell slightly, but he nodded, regardless. "Would you like to go back to your place to put those flowers in water?"

"Oh, yes, arigatou," Sakura nodded, before turning back the way she came. She waited for him to join her, and they began making their way to her place.

"Well, my book says when it's silent, to ask the other person a question in an attempt to make conversation," Sai said, tapping his chin. "What's been happening lately? How was Suna?"

Sakura froze.

Sai, with a confused look on his face, stopped and looked back at her questioningly. "Uhm, Sakura? You okay?"

She slowly shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, what did I say?" Sai asked apologetically, turning to face her and stepping closer.

Sakura stepped back, before dropping the flowers and running as fast as she could in the direction of her home. She didn't look back, didn't slow down. She heard Sai's protests as he chased her, flowers in hand.

However, she got to the door, and flung it open. Tears littered the ground and the floor, as she slammed it shut behind her, locking it and falling back against it. She heard Sai approach the door, and knocked on it, yelling apologies and other things at her through the door.

"Please Sakura, come out, I'm sorry!" he repeated, knocking on the door harder.

She covered her mouth, stifling her sobs as she drifted to the ground, back leaned against the door.

She broke down into tears there against the door, heart shattering over and over again. Her pulse quickened; her heart rammed inside her chest, her gut clenching. Her eyes stung from all the crying she'd been doing in the past week or so, but the tears relentlessly came, pouring down her pale cheeks.

Soon enough, Sai's knocking and yelling ceased, and he walked away. Sakura breathed in and out deeply to try and stop her tears, trying to get her mind off of him.

"Sing a song, Sakura," she whispered, the tears still pouring as she sniffled, hiccupping.

So then, with a trembling, breaking small voice, words poured out.

"Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street and I hardly know you, it's just like we were meant to be.."

She choked up again, remembering the way they held hands, fingers interlaced so finely as they strode along, sharing the occasional glance.

"Holding hands with you, and we're out at night.." she choked again, the tears coming even faster now.

She settled for whispering, "Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you…?"

She banged her head back against the door, the strain on her tear ducts causing her head to begin hurting.

"Another song, Sakura.." she grunted, racking her brain for something better to sing, to try and calm herself.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all.." she mumbled. "I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone… I will not break the silence we've shared for so long, I.. Will be strong…" she closed her eyes, frowning. Another sad song passed through her lips. She couldn't think of anything happier?!

She smacked her forehead, but then realized the tears had stopped coming. She sniffled, and sat there for another minute. To push back the tears threatening to come again, she sighed deeply, beginning to sing again.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all.. I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone. Why did I stay here? I stayed for so long.. when we're so far gone," she continued. "I feel so stupid, taking this fall.. I should've seen it, known all along. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long, I.. will be strong.."

She closed her eyes, humming the small break. The song, although it was sad as well, seemed to calm her, so she kept singing.

"What could you possibly want from me? Can't you see I'm already gone..?" her voice rose. "Well everything we thought we'd be, I still don't feel sorry for this loss…"

Feeling a lot calmer, and very tired, she bowed her head. Then, grabbing onto the doorknob and the counter, she hoisted herself to her feet, stumbling a bit. She then hobbled into the living room, towards the stairs to her bedroom.

Struggling up the stairs, she swung her bedroom door open and plopped down on the bed. She reached over, half-heartedly setting her alarm clock before turning over and falling asleep.

(A/N: WEE! Okay, so it took FOREVER to write this thing, because I'm all happy and hyper, and this chapter's all sad and depressing. .. Aaaanyways, I listened to "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit, "Cold" by Crossfade, and "Already Gone" by Crossfade (the 2nd song Sakura was singing) to try and get me into the whole "emo" mood. xD Anyways, Sorry I'm sort of stalling the whole thing anyways. I promise Sakura'll meet her team in the next one, along with some other good stuff. ;D Ta-ta! Please read and review!)


	16. Chapter 16

"_I will not leave a letter, nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone.. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long, I… Will be strong.."_

_--"Already Gone," by Crossfade._

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Sakura's bleary eyes opened to someone bouncing on her bed. She saw blonde hair, and groaned.

"Naruto, go away.." she grouched, putting her pillow over her head.

"Sakura-chan, get uuuup!" Naruto whined, grabbing her other pillow and hitting her back with it.

"You're being childish!" Sakura snapped, voice slightly muffled by the pillow. She blindly reached for the pillow Naruto was hitting her with, and ended up grabbing his collar. Deciding that was even better, she flung him off the bed like she would've done the pillow, smirking into her pillow. Hearing his grunt, she closed her eyes again, settling back under the covers and trying to return to her sleep.

"Sakura-chan! Granny Tsunade told me to get you up, you're late, 'tebayo!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet and beginning to shake her.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura hissed, swatting at him.

"You're late, Sakura-chan!"

Finally, with a small groan, Sakura lifted her head up, giving Naruto a death-glare. He scurried back until he hit the wall, squeaking.

The kunoichi lifted herself from her bed, stretching and yawning. Naruto watched her with interest (a little TOO much interest, she noticed), and she stood to her feet, yawning again.

"Get out." she said.

Naruto blinked. "Wha? Why?"

"So I can get dressed!" she snapped back, pointing at the door.

"Okay, sheesh," Naruto grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and leaving the room. He waited outside the door, leaning against the wall.

Sakura, inside the room, headed towards the closet door. Alone, with nothing to distract her, the tears came yet again.

She stomped her foot.

_'Why can't I get over him?!' _she mentally screamed.

_**'It's only been a week. Love doesn't go away that fast, deary,' **_a voice replied.

_'Who are you??' _she snapped.

_**'Something very familiar to you. You keep me open all the time.'**_

_'My... heart?'_

_**'Smart, aren't you? Now, I want you to listen. You know you love him, right?'**_

_'Duh..'_

_**'You know why you cry right?'**_

_'I believe so..'_

_**'You know the cure?'**_

_'What?' _Sakura asked skeptically.

_**'Find love in someone else,' **_her heart replied, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"I love him!!" Sakura yelled. "How the hell can I find love in someone else?!"

Sakura covered her mouth, realizing she'd said it aloud.

_'Please don't let Naruto have heard me..' _she thought frantically.

If Naruto had heard her, he didn't show it. She'd expected him to come bursting through the door, asking senseless questions as usual.

But seeing as how he didn't come bursting through the door, or something equally absurd, she figured everything was alright. She then made her way to the closet, choking back more tears. Which made her even more frustrated, therefore wanting to cry more.

Naruto, outside the door, had heard the outburst of the woman. His mind began racing with questions.

_'Who did she love?'_

_'He must have rejected her, but why? When? How?'_

The blonde was tempted to burst in the doorway and begin asking questions, but decided he'd rather not get pulverized by the woman.

She began humming the song to hold back her tears.

It was proving to be futile.

She sniffled, wiping her eyes she used the other hand to pull clothes from hangers. "I will not leave a letter, nothing at all, I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone.." she mumbled, and the tears were momentarily pushed back.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I won't break this silence we've shared for so long, I.. Will be strong..."

Naruto pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear her voice. He became dazed, eyes glazed over and body turning to jello.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered to himself, smiling goofily.

Sakura continued the song, closing her eyes as she put her clothes on, focusing on holding the tears back.

_'Focus,' _she thought as her voice came out in high, soft singing. _'Don't think about.. Him..'_

She looked in the mirror at her appearance while she tied her headband in. She then looked down, sighing lightly.

"Woah!" Naruto jumped a bit when she opened the door, and turned red, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning at her. "R-Ready, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," she said lowly, and they walked through her house and out the front door.

xXx

"Gaara-sensei, you look very miserable." Tamru commented during their training.

"For the last time, I'm fine." Gaara snapped, looking at him annoyedly. Tamru, instead of shutting up like he usually did, walked over to the Kazekage, plopping in his lap and folding his arms over his chest.

"Gaara-sensei," Tamru said, looking at him seriously. Gaara looked into his eyes and saw not the innocence of a child, but the worn eyes of a person who'd seen too much. "I knows when you gots a problem, I can tell. Why won't you tells me? Maybe I can help."

Gaara looked away, and said all of his troubles, all of his pain in one word: "Her."

The red-head laid back, arms behind his head as he glared up at the bright, sunny sky.

"Ohhh, that lady," Tamru said, putting his index finger to his chin. His wild raven locks bounced slightly as he turned his head to look at his sensei, smiling a bit. "Why did she leave? I haven't seen her around.."

"I told her to leave." Gaara replied simply, regret written all over his voice.

"Why? I knows you love her," Tamru said, as if it were a simple fact that anyone who was anyone knew.

Instead of denying it (cause he knew he couldn't fool the kid), Gaara only sighed.

"I-It's complicated," he muttered.

"No it isn't," Tamru shrugged. "You love her, I can tells she loves you, and then you get married and hav--"

"That's it," Gaara growled. "No more books for you."

xXx

"So, Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "..Who do you love?"

Sakura froze.

With this big, fake, cheesy grin on her face, she tried changing the topic. "So, I believe Tsunade-shishou wanted me to meet my new team. I'm going to be getting a team of Genin in about a month."

"Oh, wow," Naruto said, playing along.

_'I will find out sooner or later,' _he thought.

"Yeah, I've seen them all in shishou's book, but I've never met them. I'm actually pretty excited." Sakura looked down, not looking excited at all.

"Oh yeeeeah," Naruto rolled his eyes, "You _definitely _look excited."

She shot him a look, and he shut up. "Anyways, if you want to come with, you can."

"Sure," Naruto shrugged. "I don't have a mission today."

"Alright then," Sakura said, walking a bit faster.

xXx

"Sakura," Tsunade said, hands on her hips. "..You're late."

"Sorry, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto chuckled. "It was my fault--"

Sakura interjected, "No, it's my fault. Naruto tried to wake me up and I wouldn't get up."

"Well in any case, to the Academy we go." Tsunade said, beginning to walk down the street from the door to the Hokage Tower.

Sakura and Naruto followed wordlessly.

xXx

"Iruka."

"Tsunade-sama!" Iruka smiled, voice warm and gentle as always. It made Sakura smile a bit.

"We talked about it the other day," Tsunade said, watching all of the children play around during break. "Do you think Sakura could meet with her team?"

"Oh yes," Iruka said smiling. "That Sasaki, she's one fire-cat."

Tsunade nodded, chuckling. "Definitely. She's got spirit. In any case, do you think Sakura could see them?"

Iruka nodded. "Of course, I'll get them." he stood and sifted through the children, looking for three certain 12-year-olds.

Sakura stood straighter, making sure her posture was tall and confident (however much she wasn't at the moment). Tsunade glanced over her shoulder at the woman and smiled. Naruto stood behind Sakura, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it, Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed, smiling faintly. Sakura gulped in air and nodded, smiling a bit.

Of course, the smile was fake; all of them had been lately.

Soon enough, Iruka came back with three adolescents in tow. One of them was complaining.

"Maaan, Iruka-sensei, stop pullin' my ear!" he whined.

_'Kenshi,' _Sakura thought.

"Here they are," Iruka said, nudging them to stand in front of him.

Sakura looked at them all, and put on a big, bright grin. "Hi, guys! I'm Sakura, I'm going to be your sensei when you graduate."

"You mean we've sealed the deal?!" Kenshi grinned back. "Sweeeet! I'm gonna be a ninja!"

"Yeah, I can't--"

"...That smile is fake." Sakura heard someone mutter.

It turned out to be Sasaki, who was giving her a small glare. A glare as if to say, 'I know you're hiding something, and you're not the boss of me.'

"I don't know what you mean!" Sakura said chipperly, putting on an even cheesier and wider grin.

"That one was completely obvious. I think you're upset about something, you should go see a nurse." Sasaki smirked a bit.

Sakura wanted to knock her lights out. But she grit her teeth, and turned her attention to Akira. Akira only looked at her, face completely blank and void of emotion.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, and Sakura fought the urge to rear back her fist and make them all sink under.

"Oh, shut up Akira!" Kenshi snapped. "And you too, Sasaki! This chick's gonna be our sensei! We gotta listen if we wanna become ultimate shinobi, like Iruka-sensei said!"

Iruka chuckled, ruffling his hair. This made Kenshi glare at him pouting.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Thank you, Kenshi," she said, before turning her green-eyed gaze back to Akira and Sasaki. "I suppose what he said was true. I don't expect you to treat me like a queen or whatever, but I would suggest listening if you want to pass the Chunin exams and get your missions done."

"Whatever," the two said, before walking away. Kenshi, however, gave her a thumbs-up before running off to catch up with his friends.

"I like the Kenshi one," Naruto commented, grinning.

"Yep, he reminded me of you when we were Genin," Sakura said, turning to him and giving him a knowing look.

Naruto grinned wider, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mini-me, 'tebayo."

xXx

He walked in on her packing a knapsack full of items obviously needed for travel.

"Where are you going, Temari?" he hissed, folding his arms over his chest. Tamru stood behind him meekly in the doorway.

"To visit Sakura, and you can't stop me." She replied snappily, shooting him a glare as she made her way through her room, collecting various items and placing them in the sack.

"Oh yes I can," he growled, glaring her down. "I strongly suggest you stay here, unless you want to be banned from this village."

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, looking at him in rage.

"Oh yes I—" Gaara was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Tamru had shuffled out of the way as Kankuro had come up behind the red-head.

"Gaara, let her go," Kankuro murmured. Gaara glared over his shoulder at the man, but Kankuro kept his steady hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to take Sakura away from me," Gaara whispered, eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Earth to Gaara," Kankuro said softly, as Temari rushed about the room in the midst of packing, "_You _rejected _her. _What makes you think she's yours? If Sakura loves you, she wouldn't give in to Temari. Just let her go."

Wordlessly, Gaara shoved Kankuro away from him, jerking away from his hand. He then strode away in a huff.

Hearing a sniffle, Kankuro turned his attention to his older sister.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" Temari sniffed, shooting him a look as she put something in her almost-full pack.

"I'm thinking no." Kankuro said flatly, clearing his throat. He glanced sideways, shifting his weight to the other foot.

"No's right," Temari said, wiping her eyes. She then turned her head to look at him. "Kankuro, am I doing the wrong thing?"

Kankuro closed his eyes. "We both know our little brother loves her, it's obvious. I mean, I was talking to the kid yes—"

"Tamru?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, I was talking to him the other day, and—"

"I didn't know you talked to him." Temari blinked.

"I don't, often. But I had to ask him about Gaara." Kankuro coughed. "Anyways, he told me he knew, and started babbling about how obvious it was."

Temari nodded, looking down. "So I should stay.."

"No no," Kankuro interjected. "Gaara may still love Sakura, but if he's too childish to admit to her his feelings and was selfish enough to reject her, I think that... You should give it a shot."

Temari's face lit up a bit. "Do you think so?"

"Well, I would've done the same thing, if I still loved her, so… Go for it."

"..Still loved her?" Temari's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me you loved her too?"

"It was the past," Kankuro said, waving the thought away with his hand. "Forget about it."

"So… I should go?"

"Well," Kankuro looked down, furrowing his brow. "I have this bad feeling in my gut."

"What'd I tell you about the sushi? Raw fish is just not—"

"It's not the sushi, Temari," Kankuro snapped. He then sighed deeply. "You know the feeling you get when you fear something really bad's coming this way, or is going to happen soon?"

Temari nodded.

"I got that feeling."

(A/N: Weeee! Uh-oh, what's gonna happen? The major action's coming next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, as it's coming to an end. –Sniffle- There will be four more chapters, tops. Probably only two though. oo And, I've already got ideas for the sequel, so it won't be long before I've started that too. xD Man, did you know I started this freakin story one morning on the bus cause I was bored and listening to depressing music? Anyways, sorry for blabbering. Songs I listened to while writing this chapter: "Colors," by Crossfade and "Whispers in the Dark," by Skillet. Love you guys. Read and Review! –Hearts-)


	17. Chapter 17

"_What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am… I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold.."_

_--"Cold," by Crossfade._

"Hey--" she was woken up in the dead of night. Dragged out of her bed kicking and struggling, she protested, but her mouth was covered by a gloved hand.

A male voice whispered into her ear, "Calm down, Sakura. It's very urgent, get dressed quickly."

She recognized the voice as her former sensei's and was instantly comforted. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just get dressed in something light and travel-durable, it's going to be a long trip." he said, before closing the door behind him.

Sakura blindly stumbled for the closet, hands feeling around for the door. Sliding it open, she dragged her clothes on at lightning pace and set out the door. Yawning as she travelled down the stairs with her ex-sensei, she mumbled sleepily, "Kakashi-sensei, what's this about..?"

"Just hurry, Sakura," he mumbled underneath his mask, focusing on getting down the stairs and out the door. Sakura stumbled, still sleepy, and Kakashi caught her around her waist. She yelped a bit, before murmuring an apology.

"It's fine, just hurry," he said, opening her front door and ushering her out into the cool, misty air of very early morning. It was still dark out, the sun barely beginning to rise over the hilltops in the distance. The mist was hanging low, obscuring Sakura's vision (which was already not very good at the moment).

She squinted her eyes as she ran alongside Kakashi, desperately wishing for a cup of coffee. She debating on asking him to stop, but the grim expression on the silver-headed man's face made her think twice.

She decided to ask once again what the whole invasion of her home and her kidnapping was about.

"You'll know once you get there," Kakashi replied, frowning underneath his mask. He hurried on, running at an even faster pace. Sakura struggled to keep up in her drowsy state.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need something to wake me up," she murmured, rubbing her eyes as she ran. Kakashi dug in his weapons pouch, and held a soldier pill out to her.

"This'll help," he murmured, not bothering to look at her. She took it and ate it, grimacing at the taste. However, she felt a new energy and was fully awake in seconds.

Finally, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. There was a crowd of shinobi there, of various ranks. Jonin, Chunin, ANBU. Sakura was confused.

Was this a mission? She decided to ask.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is this?" she asked as they mixed into the crowd.

"Shh," he silenced her by putting a finger over his masked lips.

Then, Sakura spotted Tsunade standing on top of the gate, gazing down at all of the gathered shinobi. However, they all seemed to know the mission.

"We're late, you've missed what's going on," Kakashi leaned towards her to whisper.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but her eyes remained focused on Tsunade. The morning mist still thick, she strained her eyes to see the faint figure of her shishou.

"You all know what to do," the blonde said in a tone that was hushed, but loud enough for the keen ears of the shinobi to hear. "Travel in teams of three. You will be stretched two minutes apart, and you'll navigate through the trees. Infiltrate the city the best way possible, and help villagers escape. Whatever villagers remain..." the woman looked away.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. _'What is she talking about?!' _she thought.

She looked at Kakashi with the same expression, and he gave her a look that said, 'I'll explain later.'

"I'll give you a moment to split into teams," she said, before hopping down gracefully from the gates.

"You and I can stick together, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, Sakura," he replied, nodding a bit.

"Mind if I join..?" Sakura turned to see a man with long coffe-brown hair, pale skin, and light lavender, almost creepy eyes approaching them. He wore an ANBU outfit, a wolf mask on the side of his head. Sakura saw the other shinobi milling about quietly, silently splitting into teams.

She nodded.

The three stood together, Neji and Kakashi standing behind Sakura in a sort of triangle. Little did the kunoichi know the two standing behind her had looked her over; they'd both nodded in approval in their minds, before returning their attention to Tsunade, who was now back upon the gates.

"You shall leave through the gates when I point, and you shall leave promptly. You will not stop, and you will follow the path I explained before." Tsunade said, pointing towards the trees momentarily. "No detours, no breaks. Get to Suna promptly. Group one, leave." she pointed to a group right in front of the gates. They disappeared in an instant, dust in their wake.

xXx

He looked around in horror, and everything looked like in one of the nightmares he often had while resting. Buildings burning, villagers running and screaming, horrible creatures wreaking havoc.

He turned around in circles helplessly, watching what was unfolding all around him. A sound nin ran at him, sword branded, and Gaara easily kicked him aside, leaping up. Another roundhouse kick to the face, and the man was down for the count, Gaara landing gracefully on his feet.

It broke him down the way the village was falling so easily. Shinobi, both enemies and Sand nin, were falling around him, severely injured or dead. A dreadful-looking creature, monstrous in size and appearance, made a beeline for him. He glared at it, and shoved his arm out, hand open. Sand rushed forwards, grasping at the monster. Despite it's stout and thick structure, it dodged the sand with large leaps and flips. It then ran for Gaara, and the red-head aimed his sand for the creature's legs.

The sand caught its ankles, and it tripped, sliding on the ground, stopping not five feet from the man. Gaara's fingers curled in, and the sand wrapped around the demon-like creature, lifting it high in the air. He then closed his fingers in on the palm of his hand, a pulse went through the air, before the sand closed in on the demon, grinding him into nothing.

Gaara heaved a sigh, before running at a group of sound nin terrorizing a villager. They had her by the hair, about to slice her throat, laughing cruelly. Gaara raised his arm, chopping at the closest one's neck with tremendous strength, The nin groaned, before falling to the ground. He then tripped the other two closest to him, and stomped on one's stomach. He felt (and heard)bones crunch, and something rupture. The other man, he outstretched his arm downwards, and sand covered the man's body, pulling him underground. The man struggled and screamed, but to no avail.

The woman was crying, and Gaara reared his fist back, punching the last one square in the face. The man stumbled back, letting go of the woman, both falling into heaps on the ground. The man was bleeding, spitting teeth out. Gaara wiped his bloody knuckles, and grabbed the woman up, before giving her to another villager, who was trying to find an escape.

"Take care of her," he breathed, before setting off to try and save his city.

xXx

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Suna's being attacked?!" she yelped, looking at Kakashi in horror. He nodded grimly.

"We got the letter this morning. It was scribbled, it looked rushed. We knew instantly something was wrong. Let's hope not too much damage is done when we get there.."

Completely determined, Sakura rushed ahead, at an incredible speed. Kakashi and Neji guffawed, before rushing to catch up with her.

"Sakura, we're supposed to keep in schedule!" Kakashi called, voice a hiss.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have to help." Sakura hissed back. "Screw the schedule!"

"I need him.." she murmured, this time more to herself. "And it seems like he needs me.."

'_No, Suna needs me,' _she reminded herself. _'Not Gaara… He doesn't love me the way I love him..'_

"Who?" Sakura shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked who you were referring to," Neji said with polite curiosity.

"Oh," Sakura looked down, furrowing her brow. "…It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it," Neji said softly, peering at her.

She looked at Neji, and his pale, handsome face seemed genuine. She looked back down. "I had went to Suna a while back," she murmured.

Neji nodded. "Yes, I remember. Lee was completely lost without you."

Sakura smiled a bit, chuckling sadly. "Well… Something happened.. While I was there."

"What happened?" Neji blinked, piercing eyes gazing at her as they leapt along. Kakashi remained silent, although Sakura could tell he was listening.

Sakura took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "…I fell in love."

Neji looked slightly taken aback. "But, what about Sas—"

"Screw Sasuke," she hissed, glaring at the ground.

"Gomen," Neji said politely, bowing his head. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I understand, Neji-san." Sakura said. "It's fine, I shouldn't have snapped.."

Neji looked down. "May I inquire as to who you fell in love with?"

Sakura looked ahead, forest-green eyes hazed over. Neji saw this and thought to himself, _'I've never seen her like this…'_

"…I fell in love with Sabaku no Gaara…" she murmured, voice barely above a whisper. "…And he shattered me."

Neji took in breath lightly, in a sort of small gasp. Kakashi remained silent.

"He rejected you." Neji stated, in a sort of question.

Sakura couldn't say anything, do anything. It took all of the willpower she had not to break down and cry in front of her temporary partners.

'_Be strong, Sakura,' _she thought, a lump rising in her throat. _'You're not that weakling anymore…'_

Unable to hold the tears back by sheer willpower, she used her back-up plan.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all," she began, voice in a low murmur. "I'm sure you won't notice, that I'm even gone.."

"I know that song," Neji said softly, and as Sakura began her soft singing, his deep voice joined in.

"I won't break this silence we've shared for so long, I… Will be strong.." Sakura closed her eyes, letting the tune and Neji's soft voice mixing with her own calm her. The lump slowly went away.

By the time Kakashi joined in their singing, Sakura was completely calm and didn't need to sing anymore. However, she kept on, beginning to enjoy herself.

"What could you possibly want from me, can't you see that I'm already gone? Well everything we thought we'd be, I still don't feel sorry for this loss.." All three murmured together. It made Sakura tingle with excitement.

She decided to try another song, seeing how fun this was.

She cleared her throat, and the words that came from her lips were completely different from the ones she had expected to sing.

"..Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street and I hardly know you," she bit her lip. "It's just like we were meant to be.."

The men stayed silent, listening.

"Holding hands with you and we're out at night, got a girlfriend you say it isn't right," she looked down, trying not to cry. "And I've got someone waiting too…"

"Well this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming!" she closed her eyes. "Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak, whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you…?"

She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyelids. But she couldn't stop her lips from moving and her voice from singing. "Isn't this the best part of breaking up, finding someone else you can't get enough of," she shivered. "Someone who wants to be with you too.."

"It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch, gonna take a while for this egg to hatch," she mumbled, "But wouldn't it be beautiful?"

She choked. After being silent for a few moments, not being able to sing anything else, she whispered to herself, "Why can't I breathe.. Whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you…?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, the picture of the red-head's face entering her mind.

"Sakura, that was beautiful," Neji murmured, looking at her.

She quickly wiped her teary eyes, and nodded. "..Wasn't the song I was planning to sing.." she muttered.

"Is that how you feel about him?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded wordlessly, choking up again.

'…_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you...'_

(A/N: Aww, so cute… I almost teared-up myself while writing this. Songs I listened to: "Why Can't I," by Liz Phair, and "The Way I Are" by Timbaland. And don't ask. I don't like Timbaland(no offense to anyone), but that song is irresistibly catchy. xD Kay, love you all. Read and review please! Only one chapter left folks! –Hearts-)


	18. Chapter 18

"_There is no real endings, only new beginnings. Over the horizon comes something new, something fresh. Forget the past and look to the future."_

_--Sasaki Himetsuru, A.k.a-Myself._

They'd snuck in quietly. Silently, wordlessly. Yet, it still seemed that they were noticed. They swooped in the streets, silently grabbing villagers and disappearing. It was their mission. The mission the large group of shinobi had been assigned was to grab innocent villagers and get them outside the city walls, a ways away.

Sakura was carrying out the mission, avoiding attack and being nimble and swift, but every chance she got her eyes desperately scanned her surroundings for signs of the red-head she dreamed about. _'..Where are you?' _she thought desperately, hoping nothing had happened to him.

She'd ran into Kankuro while escorting a villager out and he gave her a nod, a maniacal grin crossing his face. She nodded back, and contemplated asking him where Gaara was. Deciding the safety of the villager at hand was more important, she headed out of the city again. Most of the territory surrounding Suna was desert, so the villagers didn't have much of a place to hide, but there had been a group of shinobi that'd stayed with them to keep them safe.

xXx

"Damnation! The Konoha brats!" the man cursed, fists clenching. He paced back and forth, a ways away from the village, on a hill overlooking it. The man beside him peered at the ant-sized nin below, and his keen eyes spotted pink hair.

A small smirk played across his lips, parting to form one word: "Sakura."

"What about her?" Orochimaru snapped. "She's insignificant. The mission here is to completely annihilate Sand."

"I believe I'll go kill a few of them," Sasuke said, before moving towards the village. Orochimaru put an arm in front of him.

"I don't think so, Sasuke-kun," he said, smirking as he looked at the burning village.

"Don't touch me," the man hissed, before shoving a white-pale arm away from his chest. He then strode confidently, arrogantly in the direction of the village, taking his time.

"Cocky little wretch," Orochimaru hissed, glaring down at him.

xXx

Sakura had taken to fighting off Sound nin and trying to put out as much of the fire as she could as other Konoha shinobi escorted stragglers out of the village. She'd used some of her medic skills to heal some Sand nin when she had time, and a few times had barely avoided fatal damage.

"H-Help me," one nin croaked, reaching out to her. After looking around to see if any danger was coming, she rushed over to him, and immediately began healing his wounds. As she tended to him, she gave him some water, which he guzzled thirstily.

"Look out!" Sakura barely had time to think before someone swooped upon her, grabbing her up under his arm.

A giant arm came crashing down on the spot where she was, killing the nin she'd been healing on contact.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked, and Sakura looked up into Neji's pale, concerned eyes.

"I-I'm fine," she whispered, gripping his arm tightly. "Arigatou."

He nodded, before gently setting her down, safe. He then disappeared. Sakura stood shakily to her feet, and ducked barely in time to miss a leg trying to kick at her. She grabbed the Sound nin's other leg, and channeled her chakra into her arms, giving her superhuman strength. Yelling out, the threw him up in the air. She leaped, and as he was falling, appeared in front of him and reared back her fist. She sent a blow to his gut that could shatter bones, and he was sent flying.

She flipped back, sliding along the ground gracefully. She huffed, before rounding on a terrifying-looking creature. It stood around 9 feet tall, and carried a large club on its shoulder. Though dumb-looking, Sakura didn't underestimate it. She furrowed her brows, and crouched on her powerful legs for a jump. She leaped his in the air, and came crashing down on his shoulders. As he began stumbling, she took the chance to raise her fist and deliver a fatal, bone-crunching blow to the head. He went down instantly. Hopping off the carcass easily, she ran.

Coming upon a different area of the village, was when she saw him. He had easily kicked down a foreign nin, and they caught gazes.

She stood stark still, and so did he. She felt like breaking down right there, under the intensity of his stare.

They were both awakened from their staring contest by narrowly dodging the kunai of sound shinobi attacking. They backed up, their own kunai gripped tightly in their hands and pressed the blades of the enemy. Soon they were back to back, struggling against their foes.

"Why are you here?" he grunted, shoving the blades away for a moment. Sakura was being pushed back, and her back pressed against Gaara's, causing her to wince.

"I-I was sent, with the others," she grunted in reply, breathing heavily from exhertion. One blade lashed out and slashed her cheek a bit, causing her to yelp a bit. Gaara's head jerked, and he looked at her, one black-rimmed eye closed as his own breathing was already erratic from all the fighting he'd done.

"This is the biggest army I've ever seen," he groaned, struggling, pressed between the kunoichi, and the enemies. "... Suna's falling, I can't save it.."

Tears came to his eyes, and he furrowed his non-existent eyebrows. "I can't save it.." he repeated, choking on a sob.

"The villagers are safe," Sakura breathed, kicking at one of the men opposing her. "Escape with me, come with the rest of us!"

"I won't leave," he grunted in reply, a blade cutting at his leather vest.

"The villagers are safe, that's what counts!" Sakura cried. "Just come, I love you too much for you to get killed.. You can't defeat them all by yourself!"

Gaara was silent for a moment, his heavy breathing the only sound coming out of him. "...Watch me," he growled, before summoning a rush of strength and shoving all the blades away. In a series of intricate taijutsu moves, he'd taken down 7 Sound shinobi in record time. He then assisted Sakura with her wave of men, and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Get out of here," he hissed, before shoving her in the direction of the gates. With a mighty punch, he took down another two shinobi.

"I won't leave you!" she cried, running into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, why can't you love me?!"

He gently shoved her away, grunting. "I want you to be safe.. Get out of here, before you get yourself killed!"

Sakura had turned to run away, tears in her eyes, when she ran into a rock-hard chest. She slowly looked up, and her eyes widened in terror and realization.

Her lips couldn't form the syllables.

_"Sakura, how nice to see you... After all these years." _he smirked widely, showing rows of shiny, perfectly-lined pearly whites. She could see hints of fangs, on his canine teeth.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she spat, not having to fight off any Sound nin. They were all too scared of the Uchiha to go anywhere near them.

_"Come with me, Sakura," _he murmured, grinning evilly down at her.

"Never," she hissed, turning to run. He grabbed her, wrapping arms around her and pulling her roughly into him. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, _"Join me, Sakura... You'll have the life you always wanted.."_

"I don't love you, Sasuke!" she growled, trying to pull away. He held her tight, and she could feel her ribs starting to fracture. She squeaked, trying to breathe.

"Sakura!" Gaara called, but he was too overwhelmed with enemy nin to help.

_"If you don't come willingly, I might take you by force.." _he purred, chuckling smoothly into her ear.

"Let her go, Sasuke," spoke an ice-cold voice from behind them.

_'Kakashi-sensei!' _Sakura's mind screamed in relief.

Sasuke let her go slowly, and Sakura dropped to her hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"Kakashi," Sasuke smirked, standing completely comfortably and unguarded.

"You seem confident," Kakashi glared at him. "You underestimate me."

"I'm twenty now, Kakashi," Sasuke shrugged, lifting his hands up and smirking. "What can I say? I know you'll lose."

"We don't know until we try!" Kakashi growled, leaping at him, kunai drawn. Sasuke drew his sword, and metal clashed against metal. Sakura spotted Neji, busy as well, surrounded by nin. The enemies were everywhere, and the early morning sun bore down on them. Sniffling, and hacking up more blood, she wiped the goo off on her skirt, and struggled to her feet. Putting a healing hand to her chest, she stumbled towards Gaara, who was several yards away, when suddenly a great shadow loomed over her.

Standing before her had to be the most horrendous being she'd ever seen. At least twenty feet tall, it gave a wide, almost-toothless grin, looking at her with small, black, beady eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked up at its looming figure with wide eyes. She couldn't move; she was scared out of her mind.

The thought that ran through her head at the moment: _'..I'm going to die.'_

"Sakura!" came three different voices at the same time. So many faces ran through her head. So many faces, so many faces.

She was swimming in a beautiful lake, surrounded by a field of flowers. Gaara was with her, laughing, splashing her.

The lake turned into a castle, and she was getting married in front of it. She looked at her groom. He was faceless, his head was a blur. Why was he faceless? Did it mean she didn't know who she loved?

Impossible.

The castle scene swirled away, turning into a mountain-top view, snow swirling about her. She was holding tightly to a hand, fingers interlaced. She looked at the face of the person she was holding hands with, and saw black-rimmed eyes and a faint smile. She squeezed his hand, and he looked at her. Her heart swelled when he gave her a small smile. A faint blush rested upon her cheeks as she gazed at him, his red locks ruffling slightly in the cool, wintery breeze.

The scene faded away, turning into the living room of a home. She was on the couch, cuddled up to someone. She saw coffee-brown locks draped over his face and brushed them aside gently, seeing the peaceful, sleeping face of Neji. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

'_Neji?' _she thought, and tried to pull away from him. But he held her tight, growling.

"Get away!" she cried, struggling more. The romantic homey setting turned into reality, and she realized it wasn't Neji that was gripping her, it was the giant beefy hand of the beast who towered over her minutes before.

The hand constricted her tighter, and she winced in pain, feeling a bone crack. She cried out in pain, and Gaara's head jerked in her direction.

He didn't notice the pale man sneaking up behind him, sword at the ready.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"SAKURA!" Gaara yelled, shoving away a Sound nin and starting for the beast holding her.

She couldn't cry out to him, warn him of the fatality right behind him, couldn't speak. She was being squeezed too tight, her vocals were contricted.

"SAKU—" A sword plunged straight through his chest.

Time stopped.

With a kunai to the foot by Kakashi, the demon dropped Sakura, who was caught by Neji.

It seemed as if everything happened in slow motion, to her anyways.

"GAARAAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes watering and tears spilling out of her eyes.

She could see his breath hitch in his throat—his breathing become labored. His left hand clutched at his chest, eyes wide in shock and pain. Sakura reached out to him, continuing to scream his name as Neji carried her away, his arm hooked around her waist. She struggled violently, thrashing and trying to get to him.

"GAARAAAA, NOOO!!" She screamed, grasping for him, though he was several yards away. His right hand slowly lifted, and he reached out, eyes still wide and glazed over.

"….S-S…. Sa… kura…" he croaked, reaching out, while Neji carried her farther and farther away. Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably at the pitiful sight, her body shuddering. She screamed, beating on the Hyuga's arm violently. He winced, but ran on, farther and farther away.

Eventually, Gaara became out of sight, and Sakura passed out.

xXx

He looked down at the sword sticking out of his chest, and suddenly coughed, blood coming out of his mouth and splattering against the ground. He looked blankly down at the blood, and up at the dark, cloudy sky. Rain drops began splattering against the ground, quickly becoming a heavy downpour, soaking everyone and everything in sight.

The rain pelted down on him, soaking him through and through, making his body even more chilled. With a cold chuckle, the man behind him wrenched the sword from his chest. This made Gaara groan loudly, choking and spitting up blood.

"I think we'll leave you to die," Orochimaru chuckled smoothly, turning his back on him. "Have fun in hell, _Kazekage."_

Gaara fell face-first, coughing up more blood. It began to pool around him, and the two evil men summoned what was left of the Sound army, and left Suna in ruin.

xXx

"Don't tell me it's true.." the woman gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Her hands covered her nose and mouth to stop her heavy breathing, trying to calm herself.

The silver-haired man nodded gravely, blood-stained jacket proof enough.

"…Suna… Has fallen."

(A/N: That's it, folks. Hope you enjoyed. If you truly liked my story, watch out for the sequel. Not sure what it'll be called yet, you'll just have to find out. As for me, I think I'll continue something else for a while until a big idea hits me. Anyways, here's some of the tracks I listened to.

"Don't Jump," by Tokio Hotel.

"All About Us," by TATU.

"Why Can't I," by Liz Phair(obviously. xD)

"Wonderwall," by Oasis.

"Bring Me To Life," by Evanescence.

I love you all, truly and dearly. You don't know how much all of your reviews have meant to me. Please review for me? One more time? –Hearts- I'll give you all cookies. )


End file.
